Starry Skies
by WritingSoul
Summary: Lucy willingly leaves the guild, what IS she thinking? What's the relation between her and the first? And why did she keep her magic a secret? Adopted from Sutoritera. Ship has been changed to NaLu. OcXOc (Jumi) (See profile) A little RoWen thrown in there, just for good measure. ;)
1. Why leave?

**Hi Guys! This is a story I adopted recently and I really want to start it, I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Day 1 - guild hall, No-pov

"No of course I don't mind." Lucy said pleasantly looking at her team. Natsu had ran up to her excitedly while Erza and Gray follow looking worried and regretful, Lisanna followed a little behind them looking hopeful but flinching slightly with every step Natsu took closer to her obviously worried about something.

It wasn't that big of a deal to her, a week had past since Lisanna had come back from Edolas and Lucy had figured she'd want to take up a request. So she'd asked team Natsu if they could go together. They were childhood friends!

They'd found the perfect mission but it stated only four could go, it was ruled out Lucy should stay behind because she was the new one to Lisanna. Was Wendy going? She assured Lucy they would get to know each other later on another mission 'just the two of us!' As she had declared.

No Lucy didn't mind, because she had her own plans. She knew team Natsu's absence from the guild would make everything go smoother. It hurt her, but for everything to come together without too much hassle this was needed.

That's how she wished it happened.

Day 2 - guild hall, No-pov

As soon as team Natsu was out the door the next day Lucy headed up the stairs. Around the corner was the door she wanted. 'Enter' was heard as she knocked. Inside was master Macarov. The master was gleefully happy as the blonde entered, out of everyone she was his favourite, she was nice smart and beautiful, he had wished for the longest time that Laxus would fall for the angel that was presented, sadly there was no luck in that.

"What can I do for you?" He asked kindly. The blonde paused, looked down at her feet, shook her head, and looked back up with resolve.

"I need you to call up a few people." She answered in a firm voice.

He nodded and left to call up the people she had listed.

Day 2 - Masters office, Lucy's-pov

Not long after Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, and Evergreen were gathered together in the small office.

"So Lucy why have you called everyone together?" The master questioned, honestly curious.

"I wanted to tell everyone don't follow me, and don't come looking for me." A gasp was heard from Mira.

"But Lucy where are you going!" She says desperately with the rest of them nodding, Wendy looked like she was on the verge of tears, at the thought of her idol leaving.

"I can't tell you, I only wanted to say goodbye, and tell the dragon slayers not to follow me. I will come back and you will see me, sooner than you might expect. Well, first off I should say, Levy my book is finished. I hope you like it! Gajeel, I know levy is ready, so get it out in the open that your dating already." Both levy and Gajeel blushed tomato red, though levy held my gaze almost chiding me for teasing him. The rest of the group gathered stood open mouthed at the surprising news. "Juvia, your a good girl I know Gray will come around, maybe if you back off for a couple of days he'll start to miss you and finally realize those feeling I know he has! Cana, don't drink too much and feel free to use my apartment to crash after partying, I know it's a long way to fairy hills and my rents payed off until I come back. Mira, Evergreen, please don't fight, you have a lot in common that you don't realize or haven't admitted, Mira, Evergreen is as big of a match maker as you, without me here you can look to each other, please get along together." I see them both look at each other assirtivly. I turn to the one that made my heart want to shatter.

"Wendy, I love you like my own little sister and it truly pains me to leave, I have considered taking you along, I don't know if you would want that, your the only one I would be able to take with me. What do you think?" Little Wendy stared at me frozen, in the blink of an eye she had her arms around my waist chanting 'yes, yes, yes, yes'. I smiled at the girl. So I could keep some of my family after all.

"Thank you Wendy!" I hug her back as tears streak my face.

I look up to see levy and Gajeel holding hands-still blushing- Juvia was writing up some sort of schedule for when she should and shouldn't be around Gray until he admits he likes her. Mira and Evergreen were staring at each other before calling out a girls name from the guild and their favourite shipping pair with such girl, I laugh slightly as almost all of them were the same but mine. No one in the guild had decided who they wanted me to be with-aside from master who insisted on Laxus- but among the major shippers Gray and Laxus came up a lot, I found this funny because though Natsu came to mind first when they thought of me none of them liked the pairing, truthfully it was more like I was the princess and he was the dragon fending off monsters and un-suited men until my prince came to save me. Or just my over protective little brother.

Wendy slowly detached herself from me grinning and asks "when were you planning on leaving I can go pack now."

I shook my head "No need, I have another way to get there, I grab her hand and stand up facing the others, "Goodbye, and remember no following. Stop team Natsu from running out the door, they have training to do and they won't be able to track me anyway, oh and, First?" The blonde haired child melted into existence next to the woman "HE, want to see you, and remember I'll stay incontact 'If you love someone, let them go, if they come back, you'll know they were always yours', so pay attention, I might be hiding in plain sight." I turn my back to Wendy and crouch down, she quickly understands and climbs on my back.

"Don't be Silly bunny girl, your faster way is to run there with her on your back?" Gajeel asked ludicrously.

Day 2 - Masters office No-pov

"No, this is." She smirks just before disappearing leaving a sudden flash.

"Did she go to the spirit wor-" "OH, I know what that was! She used flash step, it's a really hard magic that most adept mages attempt but ultimately fail. Even the masters in the world of magic have a hard time using it and take years to master it, it's really helpful but sadly not many can use it." Levy cut off Cana speaking in rapid tones.

"Is that a good thing?" Evergreen speaks up.

"Good? -Maybe? Amazing? Most certainly." Levy answers astounded by her friends hidden skill.

"She definitely has her secrets." The First smiles.

"Do you know something we don't?" The Third asked feeling left out.

"I know nothing more than I'm required but not enough to satisfy my never ending curiosity about that girl. Which is peculiar seeing as I've known her since she was born." The First frowns miffed at her lack of understanding.

"So today we have lost two of our members, what should we tell the others?" Master Macarov looks to his gathered children.

"The truth, that's all they need." Mira states looking towards the door sadly.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Gajeel asks the woman's friends.

"Yes." Everyone answers, positive of the outcome.

"I'll be seeing you sooner than you think, Fairy Tail. Let the games begin."


	2. Starry Skies

**Hello! Once again, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER! But, I want to know if you guys are liking it so I can Improve on it..Ok, I'm done, Bye guys!**

* * *

Day 5 guild hall, no ones-pov

"What do you mean she left!"

"I mean just that, Lucy left three days ago, not long after you four left for your mission. And she took Wendy with her." The third looked down at his children. Team Natsu had come back safely, thankfully the only damage they caused was a small section of woods being demolished, and luckily they were thanked for it because the village wanted to expand.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Natsu yelled up at the old man.

"Because she asked us not to." He answered grimly.

"'Us'? Who all knew she was leaving?" Erza asks around the large room. Slowly Mira, Evergreen, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia were gathered under the balcony where the Third was standing.

"We did, she gathered us together in the masters office. She told is not to follow her, that we would reach a dead end anyway and just waste time. Then she said her goodbyes to us, and asked Wendy if she would go with her." Mira steps forward so she's right in front of team Natsu.

"We Have To Go After Her!" Natsu yelled again before turning and heading towards the door with Gray hot on his heels.

"Wait!" Every one turned in shock at Erza. "Was there anything she wanted to say to us?" Natsu and Gray both turned interested to know too.

"I'm, not to sure about anything other than not to follow her." Mira contemplated the happenings of a few days ago.

"Yes, she said she would keep in touch and would be watching us from the shadows. She also mentioned that you should start training soon and if you tried to follow her you wouldn't have as much time to get stronger." Every one turned again to see the First standing on the bar.

"What does that mean? Train for what?" Gray finally spoke up.

"That will be answered in, Three, Two, One."

"Mail for Fairy Tail!" A delivery man bursts in leaving the doors wide open.

"Thank you." Mira says sweetly taking the mail from the man and walking up to the guild master.

The master opens the first envelope reading it out loud.

"Dear Fairy Tail, we invite you to participate in the Grand Magic Games, with an extra interview of all last years participants from the winning guild." He looks back up at the group gathered. In front of him.

"So that's why she wants us to train, so we can win again this year!" Natsu says excitedly.

"What about the others?" Levy asks hoping for word from her friend.

"The second one says, 'I look forward to playing with you! -A' What does A stand for?" He stares at the word suspiciously.

"It's her, 'If you love someone, let them go, if they come back, you'll know they were always yours'. She said this right before leaving. It was undoubtably the best quote she could use in her situation. Not only was she saying she loved you all but she gave a clue as to how she was going to contact us. Such said quote has many variations and no known creator. Saying such it was labeled anonymous, A, she is keeping in contact with us." The First happily explains. To the shocked guild members.

"Juvia wonders what love rival means by playing together."

"Yeah, does Luce plan to challenge us at the GmG?"

"I don't know, she's one big mystery to me. Question after question. Nothing makes sense when it comes to her. Even her decision to come here was strange."

"Wha-"

"But that doesn't matter. She has left the guild. As an outsider she has challenged us, and when we are challenged?" She shouts out proudly.

"We stand our ground and win!" The guild yells.

"You want to start a new guild?"

"Yes."

"And as the guild master you want to participate in the GmG with only one other member."

"If that is possible yes."

"You do realize that you are asking to bend some pretty big rules, right?"

"I have come to you, the king in favour of the celestial crown. Of course I know what I'm asking of you."

.

"Alright you and your friend may enter the GmG under the guild Starry Skies."


	3. The GMG

**Once again, I didn't write this chapter...**

* * *

 _ **Day 42 crocus no ones-pov.**_

"Good Morning! To all the guilds gathered here for the great magic games. We will now begin the preliminary event to knock down the teams from 113 to 8.

"Every year more and more teams come. That's a sign this event was being taken lightly~

This year, we're brining the number of final competitors down to 8~

The preliminary rules are simple!

You will all compete against each other now, and the goal is to reach the competitions grounds the DOMUS FLAU!"

The crowds start yelling and running to take cover as building and roads start to move around.

"The first 8 teams to make it to the finish will participate in the main Event.

Feel free to use any magic you want there are no restrictions.

As long as your one of the first 8 teams to get there.

But if all your members don't make it you will still lose.

And one more thing.

We take no responsibility to any lives lost on the labyrinth.

The Grand Magic Games Preliminary Event SKY LABYRINTH Has Begun!"

"Game start! Let's go, my little sky maiden!"

"Yes!"

"Now to announce the remaining 8 guilds! In past place is Quatro Ceberus!"

Nobarly, Jäger, Warcry, Rocker, and Bacchus Groh.

"Let's win this year!" Master gold mine yells at his chosen team.

"In seventh is Blue Pegasus!"

Eve, Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya.

"We will try our best!" Jenny from the announcement stand yells as the team she will be joining this year.

"Coming in sixth is Mermaid Heel!"

Risley, Beth, Araña, Millianna, and Kagura.

"Go girls, woohooh!" Came from most of the men in the stands.

"In fifth in Lamia Scale!"

Yuka, Chelia, Sherry, Lyon, and Jura.

"Are you even trying! What are you doing all the way down in fifth place!" Babasaama yells at them.

"In fourth is Fairy Tail!"

"Go Fairy Tail, Your The Best, Go Team!"

Out came Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana.

"In third is Saber Tooth!"

Orga, Yukino, Rufus, Rouge, and Sting.

"Go Sting you're the best!-Frosh agrees, go Rouge!"

"In second place is Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, and Elfman.

"Go Fairy Tail, You Guys Rock, Second Year With Two Teams, Way To Go!"

"Wait, Then who's in first place?!" Many started to call out at the announcer Mato.

"In first place, is a newly formed team consisting of only two members. Starry Skies!"

"Newly Formed? Two members? Is that even allowed? Who are they? How did a team of two beat Every one else?"

Out came two figures wrapped in cloaks. The cloaks had a symbol on the back. Their guild mark. It was a circle with a cloud that looked slightly like a dragon with sparkling stars around it.

"With this, Let The Games Begin!"


	4. Who are they?

**_I didn't write this chapter... Enjoy!_**

 ** _Day- 42 Fairy Tail inn, No ones-pov_**

"Who do you think they are?" Cana asks to her fellow guild mates.

"We all know who we want it to be. But really it's been a month with no word." Levy states clinging to the manuscript in her arms.

"More than a month. Even so you saw their insignia. Who else would it be!" Evergreen shouts at her.

"Hey! At least we know they're safe right?!" Gray got up to stand between the woman.

"Yes at least they're safe, thank god." Master sighs taking another swig of his whiskey from up on the counter.

"It was another message." Every one turns to the First sitting in the corner.

"What kind of message?" Levy asks.

"Just confirmation of what we suspect, the insignia I mean. The Dagon made out of clouds and the stars around it. Even the name Starry Skies, it was obviously them. But what is she thinking. She better not have broken regulations." The first held her head in her hands depressed and worried as she had been the last month or so.

"What are you talking about First?" Master Macarov inquired.

"Hnmm?" She looked up at everyone's confused faces "Oh nothing, just private matters pertaining to the spirit realm, you know, all that 'you must not discuss out side the spirit realm' stuff they throw at you, it's fine." She smiles and waves them off disappearing into the darkness.

" she definitely knows something she won't tell us, Levy, Freed, go to the nearest Library and read up on anything you can find on the spirit world. Gajeel, Natsu, take turns following Lucy in your free time, watch out for Wendy she could smell you easily, just watch from a distance, no contact. Bixlow, I need you to use that favour to get information from the palace. I want to know why the king agreed to letting them create Starry Skies, and fight in the GmG. Anyone else if you have an idea use it, if not join Freed and Levy in the library. Participants, get to bed already!" The third directs his team for the start of the attack.

"Yes Sir!" The team calls out, happy to be on the offensive.

Day-42 with Lucy/Wendy no-pov

"What are you thinking about?" The white cat asks the girl placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I chose to leave them, and I'm happy, but after today, seeing them and not being able to talk to them. It just made that more real. It's a little saddening." Wendy told her pulling her legs in closer while looking out the window at the dark cloudless sky.

"I'll take it she's not here right now?" Carla says climbing onto the girls lap.

"No, she said she would be back soon enough we could go take a look. I think it will be fun, and even if I miss them it will only be a few more days. Am I right?" The girl says to her cat, smiling as she strokes the soft fur.

"Right, and watching them as they see Lucy fight will be highly amusing." Carla smiles at her child friend.

"Not only her, remember the training I went through. I feel like I could beat anyone here, it's amazing. When Lucy first told me what she had planned for them, I loved it, but when she told me what she had planned for my training I was scared out of my wits!" She says finally relaxing and joking with her closest friend.

"I'm Back~!" Was heard along with a large bang from the door hitting the wall.

"Now where are you? We have plans to spy on fairy tail no?" Both girls turn to watch Lucy walk into there room.

But not the same Lucy as always, the original Lucy. Her hair was less blonde more gold, and her eyes are more mischievous and practically glowed. Aside from that her physical appearance was the same but she changed her clothes. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless, knee length dress-well a little higher so it shows her knees but not sure what you would call that- with a brown belt around her waist for her keys. And flat, knee-again a little less so it shows her knees-high boots. She also had multiple bracelets on her left arm. A variety of gold and leather bands wrapped together. She also stopped wearing her little bow and instead had her hair in a side braid.

"Do you still feel like going or do you want to get some sleep before the big day?" She say grinning at her little sister, literally. A few days after they had left the guild, Carla had mentioned that if they were going to travel together and act like sisters they might as well be. She meant it as a joke, but the two girls loved the idea and ran of to the nearest town to sign the papers.

"Of course I do!" She says jumping up from her spot on the floor.

"Ok then. Let's Go!"

"Have you found anything yet?" Freed asks sitting down next to the blunette, opening yet another giant book that night.

"No. No matter where I look they just keep saying the same things. The spirit realm is full of spirits. Each have a key that is hidden in this world. Celestial mages can use these keys to bring the corresponding spirit to our world. There are two types of keys, silver and gold. The gold keys, formally known as the zodiac, rule over the silver keys. From conversations with the spirits, news of a spirit king and his family, that rule over them all. Not only that but they don't have any keys themselves. To this day no one has ever seen the spirit realm or the spirit king. Except us that is." She adds smiling at the memory's with her family.

"It's the same here. Nothing new, just repeats."

"Damn it. They're already looking for information. I just hope Mavis isn't forced to tell them anything that could break regulation."


	5. New members?

**Yay! I'm actually writing this chapter! I hope you like what I'm doing.**

 **Chapter Begin!**

* * *

 **Lucy P.o.V. (The next day.)**

Wendy and I walked into the arena and up into our 'guild' Box while we waited, we were the first ones there. A guard walked into the room,

"Ms. H-Ashley, you have vistors." He said, stumblingover my last name.

"If it's members of Fairy Tail, remind them It will come in time, If it is someone looking to join the guild, send them up." I commanded.

"Yes, mam." He saluted and walked out of the room.

Wendy turned to me, "Are you really going to let anyone join?" She asked.

"Yes, as long as they aren't aware of my true identity." I chimed, with a glow to my eyes.

"Well, okay..Let's just hope father doesn't get upset." Wendy said worriedly.

"Puh-lease, the old man could get mad at us if he tried" I scoffed.

Just then the door creaked open and a woman and two children walked into the room.

I put my hood down and waved, "Hello, I'm Lucy, what can I do for you?"

She waved back to me. "I'm Kazumi, this is Yumi and that is Setra" She said pointing to the two girls respectively.

Yumi had Snow white hair that went down to her waist, she had on a black tank top with white shorts and black tennis shoes with thin white laces. She looked about Wendy's age.

"What type of magic to you use?" Carla asked

"Ice Fairy Slayer magic." She answered cheerfully.

Kazumi was about 5'7 and she looked really pretty. She wasn't super fat, but not skinny either. She had Jet Black hair with bright blue streaks that went down to her waist. She also had bright Blue eyes and a big bust. She looked about my age.

"What type of magic do you use?" I asked

"Phoenix Slayer magic." She replied.

Setra has blond hair and bright orange tips and soothing blue eyes. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail and she has on a sky blue T-shirt on with black pants that go down to her knees. She has on a black pair of tennis shoes. She looks about 14.

"What magic to you have Setra?" Wendy asked.

"I'm a fire god slayer" She replied, making a rainbow colored flame dance on her palms.

"You're all in! Welcome to the guild!" We chimed.

"Here." I said, tossing each of them cloaks

I dug through my bag for the guild stamp, after a good 5 minutes, I found it.

"Victory!" I shouted as I pulled the stamp from the bag.

Wendy and Carla both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Now, Where do you want your guild marks?" I said as I walked over to the cloaked figures, the new members.

"On my shoulder, in black and outlined in white." Setra said.

"On my ankle, in gold and sliver, please." Kazumi said as she held out her ankle.

"On my right hand! In white and red please! " Yumi cheered.

I stamped each one of them, and put my hood up.

Fairy Tai had just arrived and all of them were looking at me and the new members. Master Makarov's eyes however, darted between Laxus and I.

I stifled a laugh. I loved Laxus, just as a brother. I mean yeah, I used to like him like that but I got over it pretty quick. He even confessed that he liked Mira! I mean I called it but still, you should've seen how happy I was when he said that. I quickly ducked down and threw a letter over to the guild were him and Master Makarov were talking. Funny thing is, No one noticed where the letter came from. It landed on Laxus' head

Laxus read it and Laughed. Makarov read it and blushed.

"Oh, Shoot, Wen!" I called.

She ran over to me, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you go deliver this message to whoever is running the GMG?" I smirked at her.

She smirked, "Sure, might as well have some fun and show off my new powers while I'm at it."

She went to edge of the balcony and stood there.

Fairy Tail noticed first. "Don't jump!" They all yelled.

The other guilds noticed and began to worry.

Wendy jumped.

They all screamed.

Just as Wendy was about to hit the ground, she picked herself up with a gust of wind.

She then proceeded to ride that wind, lying down on her stomach with her elbows propping her head up and kicking her legs in the air.

"Seriously, you all underestimate me, just because I'm smaller. Plus, _I am a_ Starry Skies mage." She laughed.

"Well, bye, bye now!" She waved, and vanished.

They all looked extremely confused.

 **(Later)**

"Welcome to the first day of the GMG!" The announcer, Mato said.

"Today, before our matchups, we're going to be playing a game!" He announced.

"We'll be playing: Orbs! This is a new game so choose your member who is going to do this."

"I'll go," I said hopping off the balcony.

"Do us proud! They all yelled.

"Okay, it has been decided!"

From Starry Skies we have,

Ms. Ashley!" The crowd cheered, only a little.

From Mermaid heel we have :

Risley!

From Fairy Tail A we have:

Erza Scarlet!

Fairy Tail B:

Laxus!

From Quatro Ceberus we have,

Bacchus.

From Lamia Scale we have:

Jura!

From Blue Pegasus we have:

Eve

And lastly from Sabertooth we have Sting!

I looked around at my opponents, I would have to get Erza and Laxus out of my way, first.

"The goal of the game is to have as many orbs as possible of your color."

I smirked. I have some spells that I can use to help me here.

"Go!"

I went and engaged Erza first.

"Celestial throwing Stars!" I casted. Stars appeared around me, allowing me to put more magic in them. I sat there for a minute. Waiting for one of them to notice.

Laxus noticed first and sent a blast of lightning at me, Bacchus noticed and was about to kick me when I chanted it.

"Dance." I whispered. A majority went towards Bacchus, some went towards Erza and Laxus, enough to distract them and get them to try to eliminate me at least.

My attack hit. And Erza and Laxus Snapped their heads to look at me. They charged towards me.

Ren and The girl from Mermaid heel were doing good, Jura was successfully keeping them at bay, using a whack a mole technique but I was going to win. Sting wasn't doing anything noteworthy.

"Oh hey! Nice to see you joined the party." I smiled innocently. "Sorry I have to do this but, I need to win for my guild."

"Tch," They both said.

I tossed my earrings down to the ground and let magic flow from me. "Celestial Space magic: Venus! Mode: Cast!"

Two pillars shot down from the sky, one landing on Laxus and the other on Erza. They were both knocked out. I guess I shouldn't have used one of my powerful spells. Whoops.

I looked at the timer, 15 seconds should be enough.

I took out a knife and cut myself just enough so it bled a bit. I than squeezed four drops of blood on to the floor, when they hit , they manifested into exact replicas of me. The replicas began to fight them. They fought back. There were 10 seconds left on the clock.

I sprouted wings and flew around, touching each of the orbs.

"And it looks like the winner of this event is...

Starry Skies!" He announced.

I smiled.

I went over to Laxus and Erza, and healed them.

"Flash Step." I whispered. Going back to my guilds box.

Everyone was shocked that I had won. I guess they didn't notice,then. Good.

I waited as all the injured people were taken out of the arena.

"All right! The first battle we have is...

Ms. Ashley Vs. Jura!"

"I should also mention...This GMG will last a week, and days 5-7 are all double battles."

I smirked, jumping down from the balcony, this was my chance.

We met at the center

"Battle Begin!"

* * *

 **I Hope you all liked the new chapter!**

 **What music do you guys listen to?**

 **Till' next time! Bye!**

 **~Madi**


	6. Day 1 Battles!

**Review Responses:**

 **immemorial: Yes, Games.**

 **Shelly22112: Thanks! :D**

I jumped up, predicting what he was about to do.

Jura sent a pillar up at me, trying to hit me dead on. I laughed, no thanks. The pillar still hit me and I fell.

Tch, pest.

I took of my magic limiter and my spell limiter, letting them hit the ground with a clink.

I lit my fists up, they glowed with little music notes and golden stars.

"Celestial Music Blast!" I chanted, crossing my arms above my head.

A large amount of magical power gathered in my arms, then dissapeared, transporting over to Jura and hitting him head on.

He growled, manuvering around the field to try and confuse me. I snorted, like that was going to work.

I looked up from where I was standing, Levy, Natsu and Freed were looking at me in shock, _"She's this strong...just who is she?"_ They all thought.

Laughing I proceeded to gather more of my magic power. _'I'll just show you how strong I really am, then.'_ I thought.

Jura lunged at me, and used a rock pillar to try and hit me. I plopped down on the ground, waiting for him to try and hit me. To give him an advantage, I shut my eyes.

I felt his presence get closer...and closer...and closer...until, my eyes snapped open and little golden wisps began to dance around where I was sitting.

The rock pillar was heading straight for me. I sat there smirking...just wait until they see what happens.

* * *

 **~With Fairy Tail~**

Levy's jaw dropped, she was just going to sit there? Unless she was _that_ powerful, but on the other hand, Jura has achieved a very very high level of magic. Blocking that by being that powerful is almost impossible. She did have celestial Space magic though...that itself is almost impossible to achieve unless, no...why would the new queen be here? The Fabled **Queen of Creation** is only a rumor, very few have seen her...but if it is her, why is she here?

Just as Levy thought it would, the rock pillar did not hit, instead it passed right by her head, not touching any skin, and hitting the wall opposite her. The mysterious woman laughed, as if anticipating Fairy Tail's reaction. She grew wings, and more golden flames began to dance around her. The flames began to swirl, higher and higher until they completely closed in on her. The audience screamed and she came out of the flames, radiating beauty, her cloak was covered and golden shimmering flames, and it was shortened a little so you could see her amazing legs. She shot four little bullets out of her fingers, no one knew what it was all about. Who was she and how did I know her?

Flames shot out of her hand, materializing into a scythe. The mysterious woman swung at jura, who was still in awe of just how powerful this woman was. The scythe circled around his abdomen. He was swung up in the air, and covered in flames. Once he was at the highest point he could be without dying, the woman let him drop. He plummeted to the ground and crashed, and the woman was declared the winner.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

After the battle was declared over, I jumped back up on my guild box's ledge. I grabbed my music lacrima, and my mic, and jumped off the balcony. I muttered a spell as I fell, breaking my fall, I walked over to mato as soon as I hit the ground.

"I would like to perform a song, Mato." I said in my 'offical' voice as Wendy liked to call it.

"Go on ahead, Hime." He whispered into my ear. I touched my ear, looking for my limiters, but they weren't there, ah, I never summoned them back.

"Limiters: On!" I chanted. I thought about a stage and how it would look, I shot out my hand and the stage started to materialize.

Once it was finished, I went up on stage and plugged my music lacrima into a speaker and spoke into the mic.

"Hello! I'm Lucy, I was named after my sister if you are wondering. *cough*- Fairy Tail- *cough*." I covered up, I know the crowd knew who I was, but Fairy Tail doesn't, they should figure it out soon enough.

"I'm going to be performing a song today, is that okay?" The crowd cheered.

"I'll perform the songs while the next batlle is going on." I stated, making a opening in the wall.I moved the stage over to the opening in the wall while Mato announced the next match.

"Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy!" Mato cheered.

Wendy jumped from the balcony, but she used the wind to set her down next to Mato. Chelia was out a few momments later. Wendy looked over to me, as if saying, "Can I take off my cloak? Pleaaaasssseeeeee!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed but nodded anyway. Wendy squealed and took her cloak off, using the wind to fly it over an set it onstage.

Fairy Tail was shocked.

"Hi Chelia!" Wendy squealed, wendy was dressed in a tank top that stopped at her bellybutton, it was black with vertical stripes, and she wore her hair up in a ponytail. She had jean shorts on, that stopped right after her thighs. She also had on black and white striped tennis shoes. Chelia smiled back at her.

"Hi Wendy!" She beamed. She was wearing the same outfit as last year.

Mato sweatdropped. "Begin battling!"

Wendy smirked "With pleasure."

The music started, and Wendy's hair changed color, from blue to pink.

 **Vegas Lights- Panic! at the disco.**

Wendy attacked first, "Sky Dragons : Talons!"

Chelia dodged that easily.

 _Oh, if you only knew_  
 _What we've been up to_ I began

Wendy gritted her teeth, "Sky Dragons: Thunderstorm!"

The clouds darkened, and it began to rain and there were thunderbolts shooting out all over the place, on the field that is.

Chelia was able to dodge a couple of them, but not most.

 _I guarantee you'd keep it secret_  
 _So give it to me now_  
 _We're lost in a dream now_  
 _Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time_ I sang

Chelia attacked, "Sky God's: Howl!"

It hit Wendy slightly in the shoulder, but she wasn't hurt too badly.

 _The Vegas lights_  
 _Where villains spend the weekend_  
 _The deep end_ I sang

"Sky Dragons: Wave Wind!" She chanted

Chelia wasn't expecting her to recover so fast so she couldn't dodge.  
 _We're swimming with the sharks until we drown_

 _The Vegas lights_

"Sky gods: Boreas!" Chelia casted, Wendy dodged

 _The lies and affectations_  
 _Sensation_  
 _We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down_

 _Ain't it so, ain't it so perfect_  
 _Our cynical minds will make it totally worth it_

"Shattering Light : Sky drill!" Wendy casted, Chelia was hit, but stood up.

 _So give it to me now_  
 _We're lost in a dream now_  
 _Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time_

"Sky Gods: Dance!" Chelia Chanted.

Wendy was hit, and sent flying in the air.

 _The Vegas lights_  
 _Where villains spend the weekend_  
 _The deep end_

"Sky Dragons: Tornado!" She chanted. The spell broke her fall, she's immune to it. It also hit Chelia in the process.

 _We're swimming with the sharks until we drown_  
 _The Vegas lights_  
 _The lies and affectations_

Chelia cast another spell, recovering quickly "Sky gods: Soaring Heart!". Chelia Lifted Wendy up in the air, and attacked her many times.

 _Sensation_  
 _We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down_

 _We're all not here for nothing_  
 _And we're bored with looking good_

Wendy casted one of her new spells: "Sky Dragon's: Armored Heart!" A thin layer of Wind surrounded itself around Wendy.

 _We gotta be starting something_  
 _Would you change it if you could?_

Chelia casted a new spell as well " Sky gods: Disable!" The spell disabled her wind armor. Wendy gasped.

 _The Vegas lights_  
 _Where villains spend the weekend_  
 _The deep end_  
 _We're swimming with the sharks until we drown_

Wendy must have decided to end it, so she used a powerful spell. "Shattering light: Burst!" This spell looked just like the other one she has, Light Drill, except she released stars in the beam of light and it was way more powerful.

 _(We're swimming with the sharks until we drown)_

Chelia fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And the winner is: WENDY MARVELL!" He announced with glee.

Wendy smiled, and went over to chelia and healed her.

I hopped offstage. She walked over to me and grabbed her cloak.

"Nice battle." I complemented

Wendy smiled "I haven't had that good of a battle in a while."

I chuckled. "I wonder when Fairy Tail will approach us."

Wendy looked up at our guild box. "Speak of the devils."

I groaned, Levy, Natsu, Lissana , Erza, Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus were in our guild box.

This is going to be so hard, talking to them again. _"No Lucy, they ignored you...most of them, you shouldn't feel bad. You were protecting them."_ I reprimanded myself. I shook my head. Just act.

* * *

 **I am so evil! Anyway, do any of you that read this story, read my other ones? If so which ones have you read?**


	7. Wendy's Powers!

**Review responses!**

 **cliffhanger2:** _Not this chapter, next chapter though (Grins evily)_

 **immemorial:** _It is, trust me._

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **(Lucy P.O.V.)**

Well it's now or never, I guess.

"Fairies!~" I greeted, floating on air. "What brings Team Natsu's pitiful souls in to my guild box?" I taunted.

"The rest of you are just Natsu just **makes us sick to our stomachs** **.** " Wendy added,venom lacing her voice at the end, taking her cloak off again. Team Natsu growled at us, while the rest looked at Wendy in confusion.

Kazumi, Yumi and Setra took a fighting stance. "Girls, lower your fists, they couldn't take us out if they wanted too." I taunted once again.

Team Natsu began to attack, Natsu and Erza coming after me, Gray going after Wendy and Lisanna going after my guildmates.

Gray's attack almost hit wendy, if she hadn't used her reflect spell. It was going to hit gray, until he moved out of the way.

"WATCH OUT!" Wendy screamed. In the blink of an eye, she was over to the rest of the Fairy Tail members, and she had dispelled the ice magic to protect them.

"Wendy!" Yumi yelled, running to her aid. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Wendy laughed at patted her head. "Yes, I am just fine. I used my second magic to cancel out the ice magic. I'll be okay."

Meanwhile, Lisanna was charging at my guild mates. Before someone could warn her, I was at her neck, with a magic sword.

"Lisanna," I growled. "It's bad enough that you turned them all against me, but now,you are trying to hurt my family? You **lied** to them, and they're going to find out sooner or later. I'm surprised you haven't tried to attack my family that is still in Fairy Tail. **Coward.** "

Lisanna's eyes widened in fear. "H-H-How d-d-did y-" She tried

I cut her off. "Now I am going to ask you this once, and only once. **_Do you really want to do that? Because I am a hell of a lot stronger than you'll ever be._** "

Lisanna scrambled back and hit behind Natsu.

I thought back to what I know happened...

 **~Flashback~**

 _Team Natsu walked up to me. I knew some other force was at work, but what?_

 _"You are being kicked off of the team because you are weak and useless." Natsu sneered._

 _That's not what he said, but I only heard what was in between the lines._

 _"Yes that's fine." I said, happy. I was happy about the situation I was in, because that's what needed to happen for my plans to go smoothly._

 _I looked around sensing another magic was at work._

 _My eyes landed on Lisanna, as she smirked at me. She has three different types of magic? Hm, I know she has manipulation magic, a lost and evil magic. It was easier to control the weaker willed they were. Natsu isn't weak willed though...must be using will compression magic, and her animal soul magic, however, something was telling me she had a fourth magic...Memory manipulation, probably._

 _I sighed, walking up to her, "You can't hide that magic from me **darling** " I spat. _

_"See you later!" I said. To them I probably said "See you later, idiots"._

 ** _~Flashback end_**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yumi tugging on my hand. She pointed over to Wendy, who was on the floor, and Natsu's foot was ontop of her back.

Pure rage swirled and bubbled in my chest, not at Lisanna, no, at Natsu for giving up so easily, and hurting Wendy.

Wendy looked over at me, with tears in her eyes and said, "Help..me...Lu-nii..."

The rage was begging to be let free. I finally snapped. In the blink of an eye, I was over to where Natsu was standing, holding my deadliest weapon against his neck. "Natsu Dragneel," I spat "It's enough that you gave up on your best friend, so easily, just to believe Lisanna, but now, you want to attack her little sister? Take your foot off of her right this second, and tell her that you are sorry, and leave. Or you can face your much deserved death. I have half a mind to kill you right now. What'll it be?"

He reluctantly took his foot off of her chest, and Wendy scrambled to her feet and hid behind Laxus. I lowered the blade a little. "Do it." I hissed in his ear.

"I am sorry. Wendy." He said, wincing at every word. Wendy glared at him.

"Apology not excepted." She sneered.

"Leave." I said as I pointed to the door, "Or I won't hesitate to skewer you, **_Dragneel_** "

He left, with his head down in shame.

Erza and Gray turned and glared at me.

I smirked devilishly. "Why don't we settle this on the battlefield?"

They scoffed and left.

Mavis floated over to us. "Ms. Ashley. I am very sorry that my guild members treated you with such disrespect." She apologized, bowing.

I smiled at her. "Nonsense, Mavis-obasan stand tall. They are being controlled. Easily." I commanded, mumbling at the end.

Her eyes widened, "By who?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. It is someone in your guild, and the mystery has to unravel itself." I spoke gently.

She nodded, standing up. "Let's go." She commanded to the Fairy Tail members who had not left.

"I will escort Lisanna to your guild box." I said. "The others may talk to Wendy."

I left, Lisanna following me.

* * *

 **(Wendy P.O.V.)**

Juvia and Levy pounced on me. "Wendy! We missed you!"

I laughed, and smiled fondly. "I missed you too, Levy-chan, Juvia-chan."

Laxus chuckled, "Your killing pip squeak."

They got off of me, and I stood up.

"Hi Gajeel-san, Laxus-san." I smiled.

"Who's the chick with ya?" Gajeel asked.

"Im afraid I cannot answer ." Wendy apologized.

Wendy brightened. "I can enter Dragon force by will, like Sting and Rouge." She said casually.

Gajeel went bug eyed. "Show us." He demanded.

"Okay!" She said, taking of her cloak fully.

Her hair eyes each turned pink, and she grew little wings on her ankles, and on her shoulders.

She smiled at them. "You're only seeing part of my dragon force, If I released my true aura, it would make you faint, and could put your lives in danger." She added sheepishly.

They gaped at her.

Levy spoke up. "What other magic did you learn?" She asked

"Do you want to know all of them?" She asked timidly.

"Well I possess 18 types of magic. Sky Dragon Slaying Magic, Wind Fairy Slaying Magic, Sky Phoenix slaying magic, Soul Magic, Moon Magic, Sun Magic, Star Magic, Requip magic, Magic Bending, Sky Griffin Slaying Magic, Wind Mermaid Slaying Magic, Wind Angel Slaying Magic, Wind Demon Slaying Magic, Sky Wolf Slaying Magic, Pegasus Slaying Magic, Musical Magic, Teleportation Magic and Wind Magic." She said, Listing all of them off.

Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Juvia fainted in shock. Lucy walked in.

"I'm guessing you told them your magic?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing compared to your magic though Lucy-nii!" I said sheepishly, with admiration in my eyes.

She smiled and patted my head.

"You're still a very strong girl."

* * *

 **Ooh, I am so excited to write the next chapter!**


	8. The Beginning of Day 2!

**Hey guys! How're you doing? This is the chapter where, well, not to spoil anything, NaLu comes in. :3 I have a NaLu onshot if you want to check that out. I also have a Soul Eater Shuffle Challenge. And there is a crossover collect of the two on my profile! If you read these, end your review with the words Blue Chicken. Do it!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Circus Monster 2002: Thank you! Yes this is going to be a NaLu. I may have some other couples in there as well.**

 **Watergoddess10: Here's some more :D**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **(Lucy P.O.V.) (The next day.)**

"Welcome to the second day of the GMG! Today is just going to be battle oriented!" The announcer, Mato, said.

I clenched my fist. Today was the day I would fight them.

"Up first, a request from a Member of Starry Skies. Fairy Tail A vs. Lucy and Wendy!" Mato cheered. The crowd went up in cheers.

Wendy and I hopped down from the balcony, walking into the middle of the arena.

"Come on! Too scared to fight us?" I taunted.

Erza and Gray jumped after the chance to get me.

A wind barrier stopped them.

Wendy smiled at them. "Sorry Gray, Erza, You guys will have to get through me before I let you battle my guildmates." She snapped her fingers, and her cloak disappeared.

I motioned to them. "Come Fairy Tail, show me what you are made of!" I yelled.

Gray and Erza looked at Wendy, as if to say sorry.

"You coward!" Natsu roared. "How dare you make your friend fight for you!" He jumped down from the stands. Lisanna was on the field, Cana was with her.

As Natsu continued to go on and on about how you shouldn't do that, I noticed Wendy began to get angrier, and angrier, until she snapped.

"NATSU!" She bellowed, taking the whole stadium by shock. "SHE IS NOT MAKING ME FIGHT FOR HER! I WILLINGLY CHOSE TO DO THIS! YOU ASSUME THE WORST BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THE NUMBER ONE GUILD! AND I FOR ONE AM TIRED OF IT! SO PLEASE! FOR YOUR HEALTH AND MINE, COME AT ME! AND DON'T EVER ASSUME THAT SHE IS MAKING ME DO SOMETHING! SHE IS THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD!"

Natsu immediately flinched, not speaking.

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna chanted.

"Wind Angel's: Brilliance!" She chanted.

Rocks and sand began to kick up around Lisanna, and she jumped, only to get hit from the sky by a beam of light. She screamed, and the beam of light retracted from the ground, and went back up, as if it had never been there before.

Erza began to shake, clearly angered by the fact that their precious Lisanna had been hurt.

"Awe, Is somebody upset that I hurt their precious Lisanna?" Wendy taunted, and sniffed.

"Re-quip: Heaven's wheel!" Erza chanted.

Wendy smirked.

"Moon chains!" Wendy chanted.

Chain's came down from the sky, and wrapped around Erza, trapping her.

"Lucy? Should I use a big spell or should I punish her?" Wendy asked, turning to me.

I shrugged. "As much as I want to see her punished., You should probally finish her off, she is quite strong."

Wendy nodded and got on her knees and clasped her hands together, she looked like she was praying.

 _Survey the galaxy, Open the gates to the galaxy..._

 _All the moons, small and large..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine and color._  
 _I am the ruler of the great moons..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy shining gate._  
 _Oh 63 moons of the planet Jupiter..._  
 _Collide!_  
 _ **Jupiter Explosion!**_

The planet Jupiter appeared, orbiting around Wendy until she whispered,

"Go!"

Jupiter went, and it's moons collided with Erza first. The moons acted like water, until they began to explode. When the last moon was left, Jupiter slammed into it, creating extreme pain on the recipient. Erza fell to the ground, her body was limp.

While Gray and Natsu were to shocked for words, I knocked Cana out.

"I'm so sorry." I had whispered.

Gray launched himself at me.

"Wendy, let me take care of Natsu and Gray." I commanded.

She nodded, and took down the wind barrier.

"Ice Make: Mountain!" He chanted, making an Ice mountain below my feet.

I snorted "Give me a challenge."

Gray smirked and pointed behind me.

I snickered.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu chanted.

I held my palm out and the flames danced around my hand. I began to eat them.

"These are some nasty flames Dragneel." I commented.

Gray and Natsu stared at me in shock, I used that to my advantage.

Roar of the Fire and Water Dragon!" I chanted, a vortex of Blues and Reds came out of my mouth.

I hit Gray and he screamed in agony before collapsing.

I turned around to Natsu, and punched the ice mountain.

The mountain split in half, and I rushed at Natsu.

I punched him rapidly, throwing kicks in when needed.

He responded quickly, but not quick enough.

I punched his stomach once more, brushing past him. He still stood.

* * *

 **(Natsu P.O.V.)**

This cloaked woman was fast. She punched me one last time, brushing past me.

I caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled like Stardust and Strawberries.

My eyes widened, she smelled like...Lucy.

It couldn't be her...

Then she chanted a spell I thought I'd never hear again.

"Open: Gate of Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared,

"Are we doing a unison raid Princess?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, standing back to back with him.

"Unison Raid: Starlight Glass!" The cried in unison.

At first nothing happened, and I smirked running up to them.

When I was about 5 feet away from them, glass sprouted at my feet. It grew in an instant, encasing me.

I froze, I wanted to move, but my legs wouldn't let me.

All I could do was stare.

It really is her...

* * *

 **(Lucy P.O.V.)**

"Wendy, go heal Natsu and his team please." I asked.

She nodded, and healed them.

I jumped up to the balcony.

I had minor injuries. " _I'll heal them later"_ I thought.

I looked down to see Wendy concentrating on something.

"Wind Fairy : Healing pulse!" She cried.

The spell erased my wounds, and made me calmer.

"Lucy? How is she doing this?" Kazumi asked, turning to me.

"The spell she just cast heals anybody within 3 miles of the caster. It also calms down every on within 3 miles." I explained,smiling gently.

She nodded, seemingly intrigued by the new magic.

Team Natsu awoke, and I released Natsu from the glass.

Team Natsu glared at me and Wendy, except Natsu, who stared at me with fond eyes. _"No Lucy, he doesn't love you. You need to stop thinking about this."_ I reprimanded myself.

* * *

 **See, I told you NaLu would start this Chapter! She kinda revealed who she was. Hahaha!**


	9. Creators! The hidden secret?

**Hi minna! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out! It's a little longer though, to make up for that.**

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 _ **Ciffhanger2: Thank you!**_

 _ **B.O.B X SOUL: Lol. Thanks! :D I doubt you are stupid.**_

 _ **Winterglaze: I am ;) Don't worry.**_

 _ **Watergoddess10: Thank you! I try to be creative with spells.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 **(Time Skip! With Fairy Tail)**

Yes, I'm sure it was her." Natsu confirmed.

"It had to be." Gajeel added, nodding.

"She did take Wendy with her." Levy pointed out.

"But why did she leave?" Erza wondered, her chin in her hand

They were at a bar, the same one they had been in when Lucy was still with them.

Levy and the people that weren't ignoring her scoffed, before Levy exploded.

She began to laugh insanely, and everyone looked at her strangely.

"Why?" She giggled, before raising her voice.

"Because you ignored her, for that _bitch_ , and betrayed her. She is so mad at you all. Ontop of that, she had _duties_ to take care of." Levy spoke getting angrier by the second.

Gajeel put his hands on her shoulders, "Calm down shrimp." He spoke.

Levy turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Three cloaked figures burst through the door.

"Get her!" The first one exclaimed.

The second and third cloaked figures took Lisanna by the arm and lifted her in the air.

"Soul Chains!" The third one chanted. Chains came from out of no where and coiled around her, like a snake.

"U~endi, wa, baria o setchi shimashita" **(AN: Translation: Wendy, put up a barrier.)** She spoke. The figure nodded and muttered something

Fairy Tail tried to get to Lisanna, but were thrown back by wind.

" What are you doing?!" Natsu roared

"Sorry About this." One of the cloaked figures spoke. It sounded like a womans voice.

The other two cloaked firgures were back to back, and they clasped their hands together like they were praying.

"O seinaru hikari wa, kono josei o jōka shimasu!" _**(AN: TRANSLATION:**_ ** _O holy light, purify this woman)_** They chanted. A bright magic circle appeared out from under them.

A bright beam of light was sent at Lisanna.

"You can thank us when she wakes up." Their leader muttered.

They left.

 **~TimeSkip~**

Lisanna woke up two hours later, panting heavily. She flexed her hands.

"I'm back in control..." She gasped in awe.

She looked around frantically, and seeing that she was still in the bar, she ran up to master.

"Please...Master, you have to tell me where _she_ is!" Lisanna gasped.

Master nodded, and whispered something in Lisanna's ear.

Lisanna nodded, and turned around to face us.

"Well, I bet you're wondering what is going on." She spoke.

They all nodded.

"First, I have to tell you our history. Just in case you don't know." She began." Long before humans and dragons roamed the land, there were the creators. The creators were people who created the land, water, sky, fires, poison and many other things. There was the Queen Of Creation, the most powerful being to roam the earth. The very first creator was the creator of all, she gave the people she deemed worthy creators, and there were many different ones, as I stated was passed down through generations. The Struass siblings, myself, Mira and Elfman, are creators. We were deemed worthy." She revealed. Fairy Tail gasped.

"We had a seal put on our memories, that could only be taken off by the next queen. Mine were taken off. People are after us, and someone used a _very, very, very,_ powerful Soul Compression and Soul Manipulation spell. That in it's self is extremely hard to achieve, and they did it on me, one of the creators. The current Queen, is informed of this, and she has asked the following people to come with me, so that she can explain. She needs, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Romeo, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Cana, The current Creators, Juvia, and Makarov. Makarov, she wishes to propose an idea to you. But that can be saved for later. Please meet us at the Starry inn at 8:00. Makarov and the current creators need to come with me. The rest of you...sleep." She commanded.

Everyone dropped to the ground, except the people she called for, who were staring at her in shock.

"When did you-" Mira spoke in shock.

"Edolas, I was taken over by the mage as soon as I got back." She spoke sadly.

She walked out and they followed suit.

* * *

 **(Lucy P.O.V.)**

I hope Lisanna gets them for me, I didn't make my cousin a creator for nothing.

I giggled, taking off my cloak. Wendy smiled up at me.

"Lisanna-chan sure is gonna have a lot of explaining to do." She giggled.

"Oh, yeah, Wendy! I have some exciting news!" I exclaimed.

"What news?" She questioned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just that Lisanna is your cousin, not a big deal or anything." I spoke absentmindedly.

Wendy gaped at me,

"Seriously?"

I nodded, sitting on the edge of my bed. We were in our hotel room. The other members were out. Our room had six beds, three on one side and three on the other, It went out into a living room, and there was a kitchen beside that.

"What are we going to do about the Soul Compression?" She asked.

I shrugged, "We'll just make them immune to it I guess."

"Should I go get in the shower? They're bound to be here any minute." She asked.

I shook my head.

She plopped down next to me.

"Lucy-nii? I know I'm thee creator of Wind, one of the four elemental, but what is Lisanna-chan the creator of?" She asked, looking up at me.

I beamed down at her. "Nature, or Earth."

There was a knock at the door. Wendy and I slipped our cloaks on and opened the door.

There stood Lisanna, Makarov, Mavis, Mira and Elfman.

I sweatdropped, "Lisanna, you put them to sleep, didn't you?"

She nodded gleefully, before hugging me.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch." She mumbled.

"Don't worry Lis, I was a bitch too, remember?"I giggled, hugging her.

She grinned at me. "I am so glad to have you back!"

"I missed you too." I looked over at Mira and Elfman. "The hell are you guys doing? Get over here and hug me!" I gestured.

Lisanna giggled at me. "They don't know who you are yet...remember?"

I felt dumb. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Just a second."

"WENDY! LOCKDOWN NUMBER 36!" I yelled.

She squealed at performed the plan.

After she had performed the plan, I unclasped my cloak, and took off my hood, revealing my appearance.

My chocolate-brown orbs had stayed the same, but my hair was up in a ponytail, my now signature style. If I left it down, it came down to my knees.

I had on a cherry-red tank top, and black short shorts. I had on black sandals, and I now wore a chain of little dragons and other weapons, like swords and Bows.

I still had my belt, but instead of my keys being there, there were Swords, and the belt changed color depending on how I was feeling. Right now it was yellow, meaning I was happy.

Lisanna looked me up and down. "Wow, you changed. I like it!" She exclaimed happily.

I beamed at her.

Makarov and the others looked at me in astonishment.

I hugged the other two Struass siblings.

"It's so good to have you back." I whispered.

Mira burst out in tears. "I missed you so much Lucy!" She wailed, clinging onto my shirt.

I patted her head, soothing her.

Elfman hugged me awkwardly.

"Leaving Fairy Tail is so not man." He mumbled.

I pulled away.

"Let me take the seal off of you. It might cause some pain, sorry. Don't freak out, okay?" I said.

They both nodded, and I motioned for them to lay down.

They did as told and I touched my palm to their foreheads. They screamed, before they passed out.

Mavis floated in.

"Lucy-chan, do you want to go through with this?" She asked.

I nodded.

Makarov sat down.

I took a deep breath, and began to explain.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

 **Question Time~**

 _ **Have you read any of my other stories?**_


	10. Explaining and Proposing Ideas!

**Squee! This chapter is where I make NaLu continue. I also have a NEW SOUL EATER STORY! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Fairy Tail:** _I would like to thank you for reviewing and would like to apoligize if I come across rude. Firstly, It would be nice if you could make an account and rant on there. Secondly, most of the people the write these stories, are aware of the fact that she could easily be S-class. There are some situations in which, she would leave. If there is a problem with giving Lucy the strongest magic, then who should we give it to? Lucy is an amazing character, and everyone loves her. My point has been made. Fairy Tail could do these things, and what if they are being manipulated? You have no reason to hate on stories like this. There are going to be stories that you don't like. Just find the ones you like and MOVE ON._

 **Akari Matsuko:** _Thank you! I really don't like writing Lisanna as a bad guy. Thank you! I'm sure there are many stories that are much better than mine._

 **B.O.B. X Soul:** _Thanks! See, I knew you weren't dumb._

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **(Lucy P.O.V.)**

"The creators, are people that have been given a gift. I am the queen of creation. I kept everything intact once I was born. I recently went into training, and finished it in a matter of months. Wendy, is the creator of Wind, and Lisanna is the creator of the Earth, or Nature. Lisanna had a minuplation spell put on her, causing my disappearance. I also left because of some matters I had to attend to back at the castle. Lisanna and I are related by blood, so I could use telepathy with her even though the spell was up. Now, I have many members of your guild, that I would like to give a title to. I also have another proposition." I took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. "I would like Fairy Tail and Starry Skies to become one guild, and I would like to be master, you can be second in command if you would like, and the ranking system will stay the same, with the exception that every creator is a SS-class rank, like guildarts. I will not give everyone their titles immediately, they must earn my trust first. If you need time to think, I can-" She proposed, but was cut off.

"We accept." Makarov said with a grin.

I gaped at him, but quickly recovered with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. You have regained my trust. Please lay down so that I may give you the power of light." She bowed.

Makarov nodded and layed down on the bed he was sitting on.

I transferred the power to him, and he grunted, before falling asleep.

~30 minutes later. ~ (Still Lucy P.O.V.)

I smiled softly at the three figures on my beds.

Mira and Elfman woke up first.

I smiled at them. "Have good dreams?" I asked softly, putting the plates down on their bedside tables.

They jumped up and hugged me tight.

I giggled and handed them two outfits.

"These will help you contain your powers, you need to wear the earings, Mira, and Elfman, you need to use the shoes. Mira, you can use the other shower, Lisanna will be with you. Elfman, you can shower after Wendy gets out, she is changing now. I'll go grab my makeup." I said, walking off.

I walked into the bathroom.

Wendy squeaked, and threw the brush at me.

I caught it with ease.

"Lucy-nii! What are you doing in here?" Wendy squeaked.

I slid the door shut behind me.

Wendy was currently undergoing puberty, and she was getting curvy, she wasn't quite ready to show off her curves. I'm not going to push her.

I unwrapped the towel from around her.

"Let me do it." I commanded, holding out my hand for the hair dryer.

She reluctantly put it in my hands.

I dried her hair quickly, and brushed it out.

"My little baby is growing up!" I cried.

Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes as I styled her hair. I took her bangs and sperated braided them, leaving about a quarter of her bangs unbraided.

I pinned her hair to the side of her head, and tied the un-braided part into a pony tail.

Brushing the other hair out, I turned around.

Wendy was having trouble putting on her bra. She ha cup, which was pretty impressive considering we were only gone for a couple months.

I helped her get her dress on, she had a simple white sundress, with ankle length, black gladiator sandals.

The flowing sundress showed off the curves she had, and at the same time, looked elegant.

I grabbed my makeup, and my hair stuff off the counter.

Wendy opened the door, and tossed her dirty clothes into the basket we had set up.

Elfman walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I walked out with Wendy, just in time to see Mira and Lisanna walk into the room, out of the other bathroom. They were still in towels, and Wendy giggled.

"We need help!" They whined.

I giggled.

Wendy and I walked into the other bathroom.

I dried Mira's and Lisanna's hair, and Wendy brushed their hair out.

"Lucy-nii, what are you going to do with their hair?" Wendy asked.

There wasn't much I could do with Lisanna's, unless I used a hair growing spell.

"Lisanna, can I grow your hair out?" I asked.

She nodded happily. "That's the only spell I haven't learned." She sighed

I giggled, before muttering something.

Lisanna's hair grew out straight to her lower back.

I decided to put her hair up like Wendy's, except after I did that, I curled the hair that was left down.

I shooed Wendy and Lisanna out of the bathroom, after putting her in a emerald green dress, and brown gladiator sandals.

Mira and I chatted while I did her hair.

I pulled the hair that was on top of her head into a ponytail, and left the rest down, curling it.

"Put this on." I commanded, thrusting a dress at Mira.

It was a light blue, and it had little orb stitching on it. It was a tight dress, but began to flow at the hip. The dress went down to her ankle, and the dress was held up by a surprisingly comfortable chain. Mira smiled great fully at me.

I walked out of the bathroom to be met with master and Wendy speaking.

Lisanna was in the bathroom with her brother, and she was gelling his hair up. I turned to master and explained what he needed to do.

He nodded, and ran into the other bathroom.

I sat down and did Wendy's and Mira's makeup.

Wendy had on white eyeshadow, it was barely noticeable, and her lips where a light fuchsia. Mira had pink lipstick, and light, lavender colored eyeshadow, on.

I quickly did Lisanna's makeup. She wore dark green eyeshadow, and she had slightly red lips. The eyeshadow was light, complimenting her dress.

Elfman and Makarov were on the couch. I informed them of the plan and requiped into the outfit and accessories I had picked out. I put on my make up and admired myself in the mirror I had summoned. My hair was down, falling in curls behind my back. I had on a multicolored dress, that reflected all light. The dress was held up by chains that wrapped around my neck. I had a slit up the side of my dress, and it showed off my legs. I had gladiator sandals, on, they were gold. I jumped out of the window. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, until I got to my destination. It was a big hall, there were tables stacked around the primiter, lined with food platters that were stacked high.

I waited up on the balcony, it was on the second floor. There was a stage directly across from me.

Soon enough, Fairy Tail came in, along with my guild members.

I summoned he group from earlier, and they floated up to me, with the help of Wendy and Lisanna. Everyone turned their heads towards me, and my voice began echoing around the room.

"Fairy Tail members, It is my pleasure to inform you that you will now be apart of Starry Skies, and that Master Makarov will be second in command, nothing will change, and I assure you everything from your houses has been transferred and unpacked." I spoke.

"I want to see your face!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

I stepped out into the light. "My name is Lucy Aria Heartfillia, Queen of Creation. It is a pleasure to be your new guild's master." I bowed.

I straightened, only to be tackled to the ground.

I looked down to see a tuft of pink hair, and I felt strong arms wrapp around me. I smiled fondly. Natsu moved up and buried his face in my hair. It was only then did I notice that he was sobbing.

"Don't ever leave me again, Luce." He sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Don't worry. I won't ever leave you again. I promise." I whispered into his chest.

* * *

 **I am so proud of myself for finishing this quickly. I hope you all love the chapter as much as I loved writing.**

 **Question Time! My question for you today is:**

 _ **What is your favorite color?**_

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	11. The group of seven!

**I'm back!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **ZodiacSecretskitty:**_ **That's one of my friend's favorite color!**

 **B.O.B. X Soul: Yes! I got approved! Don't worry, I've already got another 7 stories in the works ;) We have the same favorite color. :3**

* * *

Lucy stood, with Natsu latched onto her shoulder.

"Now let's partay!" She cheered.

The crowd went up in cheers. Natsu still wouldn't let go of her.

"Natsu let me go." she said.

"No. I can't." he murmured into her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not? She questioned.

"If I do, you'll leave me again!" He exclaimed, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Lucy and Lisanna giggled at him.

"Natsu, Lu-chan won't leave again, I won't let her." Levy said stubbornly, appearing in the doorway.

Lucy grinned at her and Natsu let go, before going to try and find Wendy. Levy tackled her best friend in a hug. Gajeel and the others came up.

Lucy chatted with them for a bit, before some vistors came up. There were five boys, and two girls. Loke escorted them up. Once they got up, she began to talk to them.

"Hello! Welcome!" Lucy cheered. They all bowed deeply.

Lucy giggled, "Stand, I'm not superior to you." They began to introduce themselves. "I'm Jase, this is Hikari, Tai, Lady Maya, Suta, Geo, and Saishi."

The boy with blue hair said. Jase had yellow eyes and he was wearing a red tank top with black basketball shorts.

Hikari had platinum colored hair and purple eyes, and she was wearing a violet, ankle length dress with red spaghetti straps. She had on purple flats.

Tai had friendly, blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a blue tank top and brown shorts.

Maya had sandy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. She wore an ankle length, blue gown that showed off what little curves she had. She had on blue flats.

Saishi had green eyes, and messy white hair. He wore a blue T-shirt, and light green pants. **(AN: Saishi and Maya are two anime characters children. If you can tell me what anime had their 'parents' in it, then I'll write you a oneshot! It can be about anything you want. Of course, Saishi and Maya are made up, so they aren't cannon children. Also, remember that they can get their eye color from their grandparents!)**

Suta had light yellow hair and lime green eyes. He was wearing a Green and blue striped outfit.

Geo had dark green hair and sticking blue eyes. He has on a blue tank top camo pants and combat boots on

"We would like to join your guild ma'am." They said in unison

Lucy smiled, and said "Sure! I just need to know your age, magic, and if you are related to anybody in this group." Lucy gestured toward them when she said group.

Jase went first. "I'm 16, and I use Sound Magic, and Lyric Magic. No."

I smiled. "Your the same age as Yumi, Great!"

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

Hikari grinned, and walked foward. "I'm 17 and I'm a Water Griffin Slayer, I also use moon magic at times. Nope. "

I grinned back at her. "We have a Sky griffin Slayer in the guild as well. "

Tai stepped foward. "I'm 16, and I use Light Wolf slaying Magic. Nah, I couldn't be related to these weirdos."

I grinned at him. "Well, I happen to possess some Wolf Slaying magic."

Maya stepped foward. "I'm 15, and I have elemental Wolf Slaying Magic. Yes, Saishi and I are twins." She bowed.

I smiled warmly and hugged her. Her eyes widened. "I was brought up in the Heartfillia family, I know what you went through. You lost your mom too, just like me."

She hugged me back, and buried her face in my stomach. Tears were pooling at the corners of her eyes. "It still hurts.." She whispered into my chest, letting the tears fall.

I tilted her head so that she was looking at me. "It's alright! You'll see her again, I know it! I'll make it happen!" I wiped her tears and she nodded at me.

I let her go and looked at her brother.

"Let me guess, Your 15, and you have elemental Fairy Slaying Magic." I guessed, and watched as his jaw drop.

"Yeah, how did you?-ohh" He realized.

I winked at him.

Suta stepped forward and spoke. "I'm 16, and I use Celestial and Ice dragon Slaying Magic. Also,no. "

I blinked. Then I remembered, "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot that Glacia and Tenno are mates."

He stared at me incredulously, "How do you know my Dragons?" He asked.

"Ah, that's another story for another day." I retorted

Geo was the last to go. "I'm an earth Dragon Slayer, and I'm 14. Also, no relations to these people." He grunted.

I laughed. "Welcome to the guild. Let me get some other members up here."

"Can we see who you are? Pretty please?" Maya and Hikari asked.

I nodded. "Right after we get your guild marks."

"Virgo! Leo! Can you please get the members?" I asked.

They appeared, and nodded, before disappearing again.

"Wow, I've never met a celestial Mage that could open the gates without chanting the spell." Suta said in awe.

I shrugged, going over and digging through my bag.

I finally found the stamp and pulled it out in victory.

I walked over to Jase. "Where do you want it?" I asked.

He pointed to his stomach, right before his hip line, on his left side. "I want it in a blue and red swirl." He said.

I nodded, and stamped him. I walked over to Hikari and asked where she wanted it.

Blushing, she told the boys to turn around. They did as they were told.

Hikari rolled up her dress, and pointed to the side of her right thigh. "I want it in a light blue."

Nodding, I stamped her and moved onto the next person.

Tai turned around, and pointed to his left wrist.

"In white please." He said.

Maya grinned at me, and pointed to her right ankle. "In rainbow." She said.

Saishi pointed to his left ankle. "I don't care what color." He grumbled.

I nodded, and stamped him, his mark ended up coming out rainbow.

I snickered, and moved on to Suta.

He pointed to his right arm, right above the elbow.

"Whatever suits me best." He smiled.

I nodded, and stamped him. The dragon ended up being gold, and everything else was an icy blue.

Geo pointed to his right wrist. "In green, please." He smiled.

I stamped him and stood up. I backed away, and lifted my hand up to my hood, ready to take it down.

Just then, the down swung open and the new members spun around to be face to face with Yumi.

"Jase!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yumi?" He questioned in disbelief.

She squealed and tackled him.

Setra walked in next.

"SETRA?!" Geo screamed in disbelief

"Geo!" She squealed.

My jaw dropped.

How do they know eachother?

* * *

 **Next chapter finished!**

 **Question time!:**

 _ **What is your favorite anime?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	12. How do they know each other?

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **B.O.B. X Soul: I've never watched it. Sounds good though. It isn't a problem, I love to write! :D**

 **FairyGirl1101: You'll see. Just please don't murder them. Everything will be explained, I swear.**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"Yumi? How do you know Jase?" She asked carefully

Yumi grinned widely at her. "This idiot and I grew up together, we were known as the famous DJ's in our hometown."

Lucy grinned at her and Jase. Just then, Kazumi ran in and glomped the both of them, yelling something about how her little boy was grown, almost like an obsessive aunt.

I sweat dropped.

"Kaz, could you please get off of us?" They said in unison.

She made a face of realization, and jumped off of them.

Lucy turned to Setra and Geo, who were sitting in a corner, presumably catching up.

She began to notice the little things, like how whenever their legs would brush against eachother, they would blush.

Mira was in a corner, fan girling over how cute the two looked together

Smiling to herself, she let Laxus, Levy and Natsu in.

"So how do you know Setra, Geo?" She asked.

They looked at each other, and back at Lucy.

"Old friends." They replied, looking guilty.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, but she didn't pry.

"Jase, how about that duet?" Yumi asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jase's face turned pink, but he grinned at her and said, "Sure."

Yumi laughed, and jumped off of the balcony, somehow doing flips and landing on the stage.

Jase raised an eyebrow. "Not bad Yumi! I'm better though!" He teased.

He jumped down, seemingly flying through the air and doing various flips before landing next to Yumi onstage.

"Not bad." She grinned.

They high-fived each other before setting up.

"Hikari! Setra, Geo! GET YOUR BUTTS ONSTAGE!" She screamed.

Setra, Geo and Hikari jumped off of the balcony and flew through the air, doing various flips.

Yumi and Jase were apparently drawing attention, because when the song started up, everyone was silent.

 **Just one Yesterday ~ Fall Out boy.**

Yumi and Jase were the lead singers, and Hikari was on base, while Geo was on guitar, and Setra was on drums.

 **I thought of angels**

 **Choking on their halos**  
 **Get them drunk on rose water**  
 **See how dirty I can get them**

Yumi glanced over to Jase.  
 **Pulling out their fragile teeth**  
 **And clip their tiny wings**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**  
 **So only say my name**  
 **It will be held against you**  
 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**

 **So only say my name**

( ) - Yumi **BOLD ~ Jase**

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**  
 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**  
(I know I'm bad news)  
 **For just one yesterday**  
(I saved it all for you)  
 **Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**  
 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**  
(I know I'm bad news)  
 **For just one yesterday**  
(I saved it all for you)  
 **For just one yesterday**

Yumi took her mic off of the stand and leaned against Jase, who grinned at her.

 **Letting people down is my thing, baby**  
 **Find yourself a new gig**  
 **This town ain't big enough for two of us**  
 **I don't have the right name**  
 **Or the right looks**  
 **But I have twice the heart**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**  
 **So only say my name**  
 **It will be held against you**  
 **Anything you say can and will be held against you**  
 **So only say my name** (name)

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**  
 **Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**  
(I know I'm bad news)  
 **For just one yesterday**  
(I saved it all for you)  
 **I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**  
 **Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**  
(I know I'm bad news)  
 **For just one yesterday**  
(I saved it all for you)  
 **For just one yesterday**

If I spilled my guts  
The world would never look at you the same way  
And now I'm here to give you all my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay" She sang

Lucy and the others watched in awe as the four old friends, plus Hikari performed as if they had known the song for years.

* * *

Levy had once again, glomped Lucy, and Lucy giggled and pushed her off.

After their performance, Yumi and Jase disappeared.

Lucy had giggled when Mira began squealing about white haired, gold eyed babies.

Levy had reprimanded her, saying how they were too young.

 _"I wonder..."_ She began to think, looking over to Laxus and Levy. They were in a conversation, and Gajeel was in the corner, looking quite jealous. She bit her lip. _"Can I trust them?"_ Lucy shook her head, and smiled to herself. _"Of course I can, they stuck by me."_

Lucy's eyes began to wonder over too where Geo and Setra were. They were laughing. _"They looked so guilty...almost as if they were lying."_ She frowned.

 _"Did something happen?"_ She began to worry. Lucy began to worry, much like a mother would. She shook her head, and smiled. She was an idiot. Setra and Geo were very strong people, she could tell.

Suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around her face. The person nuzzled his face in her hair, and she giggled.

"Hi Natsu." She laughed, blushing.

Out of the corner of her eye, she heard Mira squealing something about pink haired, brown eyed babies.

Wendy was watching out of the corner of her eye, while she was talking with Romeo.

She saw Natsu whisper something in Lucy's ear, and Lucy blushed madly, unhooked his arms from her waist, and drag him upstairs by his ear.

She giggled.

Romeo raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny ,miss?" He teased.

She looked at him and blushed, he was so cute.

"Nothing." She pouted.

Wendy didn't know how, but somehow Romeo had gotten behind her, and was poking at her stomach.

She giggled. "What's so funny, again?" He hummed in her ear.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach did a weird flip flop. She shivered, but her shock didn't last long, as Romeo was now tickling her sides mercilessly.

* * *

Lucy had dragged Levy and Laxus back to their hotel rooms, and they lied down on the beds. She smiled at them.

"It's okay. I just want to grant you two a title. It'll hurt a little, but when you get up, I'll explain everything." She soothed.

They nodded at her. She took the palms of her hands, and pressed them against their foreheads.

They both screamed a little, and passed out. Lucy stood and left, but not before pulling the blankets over them. She turned out the light, and then left.

 _"I'll train them tomorrow."_ She thought evilly. She giggled to herself, wondering what their reactions to her training would be.

* * *

 **Kya! I finally started RoWen! Anyways, anybody wanna guess what her special training is?**

 **Question!**

 ** _Cats Or Dogs?_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _~Madi~_**


	13. Battles! The 3rd day!

**Hi peoples! So I've planned out the rest of the story :D. It should be over by the time school starts up. You'll love it, promise. ALSO! Can we pleeeeaaaassseee get some more reviews? Please? I wanna know what you think!**

 _ **Review replies!:**_

 ** _B.O.B X Soul:_** _Your welcome!_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Levy blinked, sitting up. She looked over to her left, and found Laxus in the same state of shock she was in.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" He asked.

Levy shook her head, and they both got up to look around for clues.

Levy looked back at the end of her bed, where a chest was laying. There was one by Laxus's bed too. She got his attention, and pointed to them.

Levy looked at the card on the bed.

 _Levy,_

 _Meet me in Crocus's main garden, after you and Laxus change (and shower), also, put the bracelets on, they are magic limiters ;) You'll need em' NOW CHANGE!_

Levy squeaked and ran into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

She showered in less than five minutes, and was out the door in fifteen.

Laxus met up with her, and raised an eyebrow at the limo that was parked infront of them.

A window rolled down. Revealing Lucy. She flung the door open, and they got in. She shit the door behind them.

"I was gonna have you walk to the gardens, and then I was like _'might as well go surprise them.'_ So here I am."

She took a deep breath. "To sum it up, you are creators. Laxus is the creator of Lightning, obviously. And Levy here, is the creator of ink. While it may not sound cool, it actually is."

Laxus and Levy gaped at her in awe. Levy was the first to recover. "So, um, what excatly is an ink mages job? How do I use my magic? I've never heard of an ink mage." She asked.

Lucy smirked, "That is where it gets intresting, My dear." She said.

"Firstly, it has the power to write anything on your mind at the moment, that is, if you want it to. Another thing it is useful for is pranks."

The limo stopped, and Lucy strutted out. They were in a grass field. Levy and Laxus stepped out, shutting the door behind them.

"Now, attack me." She commanded, throwing her cloak off.

"Are you kidding?! We can't battle like this!" They exclaimed in unison.

Lucy snorted "Yes you can, you need to be ready for surprise attacks, especially you, Levy."

Lucy's eyes flashed with determination. "Now, stop being little wimps, and attack me!" She commanded.

Levy shurgged, "Why not?" She mused, launching herself at Lucy.

"Good girl!" She exclaimed. "Now stop." She commanded.

Levy stopped, and crashed into thin air.

"Firstly, and ink mage must learn how to conjure up ink. Think of a certain color of ink, next think of what you want that color to represent. Invision it come from your magic."

Levy did as she was told, and four balls conjured around her fingers.

"Good, now launch them at me, one by one."

Levy nodded, and threw a ball of electric blue ink at Lucy.

Lucy let it hit her. "Hmm, interesting, you used that for paralyze." She hummed.

A ball of white ink came from Lucy's hand, landing on her body.

Lucy seemed to absorb the ink, and she was able to function her body correctly.

"Good, now that you know how to do that, work on forming attacks." She commanded. "What you need to do in simple. Just think of an attack, or better yet, just try to form the ink into something other than a ball."

Lucy turned to Laxus.

"You know what types of lost slaying magic their are, right?"

Laxus nodded. She patted him on the back. "Good! Now train! I expect you to be at the training session tomorrow. See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed, disappearing.

Laxus grumbled something, and began to try and learn the spells.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy was asleep. The party had ended.

Laxus and Levy were asleep too, coming back to the hotel quickly, after they had tried out the new magic.

They all slept peacefully, while a cloaked figure smirked in the window.

* * *

(Yumi P.O.V.)

"Welcome to day 3 of the GMG!" Mato announced.

"We have a joining in guilds, and as the rules state, they are required to take the highest ranked teams points." He chirped.

"Our event today, will be Sky battles! You must keep yourself in the air, while battling your opponents." He explained

All of us looked over at Wendy, who jumped off of the balcony, and landed in the middle if the field, right next to Mato.

We have, Wendy, from Starry Skies!

I kind of drown out the rest of what he said, and looked over to Jase.

He looked back at me, and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it, as if to say, _You'll be fine, just relax._

I looked over to Lucy, the guild master.

She wouldn't betray us, right? Jase said she came from the Heartfillia family, and that she was mentaly abused, never physical. He'd told me that she wouldn't betray me, and that she knew what was going on. I bit my lip, what if _he_ was still after me? Does he even care? I really hope not.

I turned back to the battle at hand, the only two in the air were that guy from Blue Pegasus, he was using the same magic that Gray was...I think his name is Lyon? Whatever, I'm gonna just call him snowman. The other person was Wendy. I looked around, scanning the crowd. No one suspicious. Good, I could relax.

In the end, Wendy ended up winning.

She grinned at us. I grinned back at her. I'm pretty sure Mira noticed Jase and I holding hands, they weren't intertwined, so it wasn't like it was romantic or anything. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.I shook my head. I don't like him like that! He's my best friend.

Lucy smirked at us, as if reading my mind. _"You like him!"_ She exclaimed in my head.

 _"No, I don't!"_ I thought back. Then an evil plan formed in my mind.

 _"What about you and Natsu?"_ I teased, grinning.

She huffed.

I giggled. She smiled at me.

Lucy and I were almost too caught up with our thoughts to notice the first match being announced.

"And now, we have our first battle of Day 3!" Mato announced.

"Levy Mcgarden vs. Lyon Vastia!"

Levy jumped off the balcony. Wendy was about to carry her over on a wind current, before a big board of ink formed around her feet. She snapped, and the board hardened, floating her downwards. We gaped at her, and Lucy and Laxus smirked.

She did a backflip off of the board, and landed in the center.

Lyon made his way down, and he met her in the center.

"And begin!" Mato shouted, getting as far away as possible.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" He chanted

Levy just smirked at him, surrounding herself in red ink, the ink spun around her, much like a tornado.

The eagles where about halfway to her when Lev released the tornado. It spun around, and hit the eagles.

When the dust cleared, Levy looked satisfied with herself. She had patches of red ink on her, making her look like she had flung paint all over herself.

There were still some eagles coming after her, and she put up a red wall. Levy snapped her fingers, and the wall hardened. It looked like a regular wall, until it caught on fire. Everyone gaped at her even harder. She giggled, and Lyon smirked at her. She smirked back at him, and jumped about 10 ft in the air.

A tiger made of ice ran under her, and she sat on it.

Levy's body caught on fire, and the tiger melted.

Levy sucked the water up, before it was able to hit the ground.

She rolled her eyes, and decided she had enough fun teasing him.

She formed a ball of electric blue ink, and fired it at him.

He stood still, fist contorted in confusion.

Levy giggled, a chanted a spell.

"Elemental Ink Roar!"

A vortex of multicolored ink shot from her mouth, hitting Lyon and knocking him out.

Lucy looked a little shocked.

"And the winnner is...Levy Mcgarden!" He exclaimed.

I cheered, along with the crowd and my guild.

She grinned at us, and jumped up to the balcony.

Once she was up on the balcony, she fell over.

Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground.

I giggled to myself, looking at how cute the couple was.

Gajeel turned to Lucy.

"What happened do shrimp?" He demanded.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"She's fine, just tired from using so much of her energy. The roar took a lot of energy, that she didn't have." Lucy explained.

Laxus nodded. "She was training longer than I was last night."

Gajeel nodded, and took her to the infrimary.

"Up next: Kagura vs. Laxus!" Mato cheered.

Wendy floated Lyon up into his guild box, and Lamia scale smiled at her.

She grinned.

Laxus and Kagura finally got to the middle of the arena.

"Begin!" Mato shouted, disappearing.

Laxus and Kagura charged at eachother.

Kagura requiped into a new weapon.

She had a katana at her side. She unscathed it, and Laxus caught it with his hand.

He stuck his leg out, sweeping her off of her feet.

She landed on the ground, and immediately got up.

I turned to Erza.

"I thought she only had one sword?" I asked.

Erza shook her head. "No, she did, but she got Re-quip magic, Her re-quip is the leader. Mine's the knight." She said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"My re-quip takes longer to learn, plus I re-quip suits of armour. Kagura's re-quip, takes less time to learn, and she only re-quips weapons. Most of the armour I wear doesn't give me special magic, but all of hers do." She explained.

"Ah, okay." I said.

I turned back to the fight.

Kagura and Laxus where currently dueling.

Laxus looked like he was just playing with her, but he was about to stop.

He rolled his eyes.

"Lightning Fairy's Roar!" He shouted, as a vortex of electircity came from his mouth.

It hit Kagura, and she accepted defeat, falling to the ground.

Wendy floated her unconscious body up into her guild box.

Other battles went on, but I payed no attention to them.

* * *

 **I think this chapter was a good chapter! It was long, but I'm okay with that! What do you think about the new magic? Did you like the chapter? Anyway, Question Time!**

 _ **If you could go to any anime, and get any couple together, where would you go and who would you get together?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	14. Training!

**Hi! New chapter! I was going to update sooner, but I was busy, sorry! Also, I'm going to try and update this story every day, unless I'm busy.**

 _ **Review Replies!**_

 _ **Guest: -_-**_

 _ **NekoKittyGirl: Updated!**_

 _ **Annis1: :D**_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

After the battles were finished, Lucy opened a portal.

"I want the group that joined last night, Team Natsu, the current creators, the dragon slayers, and the original members of my guild to come with me." She commanded.

They nodded and stepped into the portal.

She grabbed Jase by the ear, and threw him into the portal.

"The rest of you, stay put." she commanded, going through the portal.

They were at a grassy field in the forest, a mansion, lake and forest visible.

Levy and Laxus groaned. Lucy smirked evily and and looked around. The group was, Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, Yumi, Kazumi, Setra, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gray, and the exceeds.

Wendy stood by her side, and they both unclipped their cloaks, letting the wind catch them and take them.

Everyone gaped at Lucy, who was in a tight, light blue tank top, and tight black shorts.

Wendy was wearing the same thing, but hers was a dark blue, matching her hair. They both had their hair up in a ponytail. Wendy snapped her fingers and the groups clothes changed. Lisanna and Laxus came and stood by Wendy and Lucy.

"Now, everyone except for Wendy and myself, are going to be battling one of the 12 zodiac spirits. The exceeds will not be fighting." Lucy said. "They wanted to help in someway, and I want to see how strong you've gotten." Lucy summoned in a floating chair. "Once I summon the spirits, you will have 5 minutes to beat them. You will be teleported to a random spirit, and you'll be teleported back once the five minutes is up." She smirked.

"Open! Gate of the 12 zodiac spirits!" she chanted. The group was transported, and Lucy summoned a lacrima.

"This will be interesting." she thought, picking up the exceeds.

~With Natsu~

Natsu looked around, trying to find his opponent.

He sat down, listening to the sounds around him. He heard the littlest things like, the gentle sounds of the grass blades brushing against each other, and Erza fighting.

He eventually got lost in his own thoughts, thinking about what he felt towards a certain blonde mage. Natsu couldn't place what this feeling was. He was sure it was love, but it was a different kind, not like the kind of love he felt towards Erza and Lisanna, that was family love. It was weird. Igneel had informed him about mates...and Natsu was half sure he was her mate. He would be completely sure, but he didn't know if she wanted to be his. Then again, the charm spell had been broken when she saw him. Now how was he going to ask her?

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone coming. He lit his fist on fire and the person came out. A wave of glittering water washed over him. He punched the ground, creating a crack. The water seeped through the crack and went into the dirt around it. A growling sound came from his left and he sprung up, ran over, and punched the tree in front of the sound.

The figure jumped up, and landed elegantly on the middle of the clearing.

Natsu looked over to find a woman that looked like Aquarius, but she had legs, and her hair was longer, and it was shimmering.

"So we meet again, little brat." She sneered.

Natsu gaped at her. "Aquarius?"

She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, now come at me." she smirked.

Natsu smirked back, liting his fist on fire, but just as his flames were about to touch Auqarius, they both disappeared in a flash of light, and he was transported to the field they started in. He ended up punching Gray, starting a fight between the two. Lucy cleared her throat, glaring at the two. They stopped fighting and Lucy smiled.

"Now, we're going to train for real." she grinned. The members gaped at her, and her and wendy giggled. She snapped her fingers, and everyone was transported to the lake. She walked over to the lake, and unlocked a cage. Piranhas and many other deadly creatures came out. She pointed at the lake. "You will jump from creature to creature. There are 100 to start off with, and you must jump on all of them, but if you fall, you aren't allowed to start again for 5 minutes. The creatures you jump on will go under, and when you go under, they attack. You can choose as many as you want, but you have to jump on all of them. Any questions?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Wendy will be demonstrating." she said.

Wendy dived into the lake with grace, and swam around for five minutes, before jumping out of the lake and jumping on the first creature. She jumped on all of them with ease.

Lucy smirked. "Now, who's first?"

Natsu was so sore. He remembered doing that with Igneel, but he didn't remember it being so tiring. Lucy looked over to Jase and Yumi who were chatting, not looking tired in the slightest. She smiled at them.

"Jase, Yumi, spar. No magic." she commanded. A mat appeared under them. They both stood.

Yumi was the first to react, lunging at Jase. She gave him a punch to the side. He blocked, and she smirked, kicking him in the chest. She jumped up, and tried to bring her foot down on him, but he rolled out of the way.

He pulled her down with him, and she used her hands to spring up, backflipping all the way to Jase. He smirked. They both ran at each other, and both of them sprung off of their feet, their feet touching in midair. They both landed flat on their backs, and grinned. "Truce." they both called.

Lucy nodded at the two. "Very good." She summoned her cloak and put it on. Wendy did the same. She opened a portal to the inn.

"C'mon, lets get some sleep." Lucy called over her shoulder. They all nodded and went through the portal.

* * *

 **Yay! New chapter!**

 **Question time!**

 _ **Who is your favorite character?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	15. Hikari!

**Hey people, how ya doin'?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **MissShadow101449: Lucy is my favorite, but I like Natsu too. :D**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched her guild interact with each other, it was nice to have her family back.

Day 4 was kicking off, and Mato was about to announce the event for today.

"Our event for today is...Water Sphere!" Mato announced.

"Maya, you're up, get in there." Lucy commanded.

Maya nodded and jumped off of the balcony. The battle had started and Maya narrowed her eyes at her opponents.

She covered the sphere in wind and from what Lucy could see, used the currents of the water to pull her opponents in. Then, with one big swipe of her arms, she created a wave that seemingly came from nowhere, knocking her opponents out of the sphere, and destroying the wind barrier. Shimmering water fell from the sky, the tiny droplets glowing in the morning sun. Maya made the droplets re-form into the wave and used it to carry her opponents to their guild boxes before they could hit the ground. There were screams from the crowd, as they began chanting her name. Lucy distantly wondered if Maka new just how good her daughter was.

She decided that we needed to visit.

* * *

(With Gajeel and Levy.)

"Gihi, she's good." Gajeel smirked.

"Better than you." Levy awed.

Gajeel scoffed. "No one is better than me."

Levy snorted.

Gajeel glared at Levy.

"Don't you even think about it." He hissed.

Levy just fluttered her eyelashes innocently and smiled.

* * *

~With Lucy~ (Lucy P.O.V.)

"First battle: Hikari Vs. Minerva!" Mato announced.

Hikari gracefully jumped off of the balcony, doing a flip and landing on her feet.

Minerva walked down cooly, smirking at her opponent.

"Begin!" Mato commanded.

Hikari stood calmly, while Minerva rushed at her.

Minerva threw a punch at her head, coming in from the left.

Hikari tilted to the right at the last second, and took advantage of Minerva's shock. She kicked her in the stomach, and sent her flying into the opposite wall. Minerva bounced back quickly, and ran at Hikari, only this time, she was using magic.

Hikari summoned two jets of water, closing her eyes and letting her senses take over. Minerva charged at her, manipulating the space around her to absorb the water. Hikari's eyes snapped open in shock, and she quickly stopped using her magic.

Minerva landed a punch on her, and she flew into the wall, struggling to get up. Minerva kicked her in the stomach. She looked up at the person in question and spat blood in her face.

From out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Mira watching with worried eyes and Jase smirking.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Yumi assured, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

I laughed. "Ah, you underestimate the power of her Moon Magic." I scolded semi-jokingly.

Jase and Yumi's eyes widened, turning away from the battle to face me.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"Well, her parents never left her for good. Her mother is the Moon Keeper. What a moon keeper does is very hard work. They make sure the origins of magic tied to the Moon don't die out, and they keep the moon from shattering. So, Moon Magic is passed down through the generations, but there is a slight difference. Theirs is much stronger." She informed.

"If her magic and mind deem the opponent worthy, her moon seal will break." Lucy finished.

"It looks like it's happening." Yumi awed.

Lucy spared a glance and Minerva and Hikari's battle and smiled softly.

Hikari had a sliver aura, and it was expanding. Not sure what was happening, the crowd went into an awed silence.

Hikari closed her eyes, as the aura climbed upward. Distant sounds of violins played, and she knew that was the work of Hikari's mother.

She walked on her toes, much like a ballerina. Her aura seemed like it was closing off the sky, and she began to transform. Her eyes shifted from violet to a beautiful shade of gold. Her hair braided itself and a halo appeared above her head. Her hair had dark blue streaks in it, and her clothes changed. Her cherry red tank top turned a sky blue, and her shorts changed from black to white. She lost her shoes. The sky, which had previously been a sky blue, was black. Stars and Planets dotted the sky, and the battleground they were on was the moon.

Still on her toes, she advanced towards Minerva. She delivered a kick to Minerva's stomach, spinning on her toes. She covered her fist in a sliver light and threw it towards Minerva. It hit Minerva in the jaw, causing her to collapse.

Minerva got back up, forming a sphere of her magic and throwing it at Hikari. It hit Hikari, and she vanished.

Minerva grinned in success, before furrowing her eyebrows.

Something wasn't right.

"Matter control of the Moon Domain!" Hikari chanted. She reappeared, and reset the matter changes she had made.

"Aura Sensory of the Moon!" Hikari chanted. Her eyes closed.

"Moon chains!" She whispered.

Sliver chains descended from the starry sky, wrapping around Minerva.

She struggled, trying to free herself.

Threads of sliver shot out of her fingertips, and rushed at Minerva.

They attached themselves to her body, and the chains unwrapped themselves from her body.

Minerva lunged at her, punching her in the jaw and kicking her stomach twice.

Lucy noticed Minerva wince when Hikari got hurt.

"She really is advanced, Cythia" She whispered.

 _"I know, she was taught by the best after all."_ Cythia teased.

Lucy jumped.

 _"Dammit Cy, I told you to tell me when establishing a connection."_ She thought.

Yumi looked over at Lucy curiously, unaware that she was talking to Hikari's mother in her head.

"How is she advanced?" Yumi asked curiously.

Lucy snapped back into reality.

"She's using Moon Connection, it's an advanced spell that lets the caster connect with a person. They feel the same pain, emotions, and desire. Hikari, being a moon successor, can take way more pain than other magic users." Lucy explained.

Jase whistled. "That's risky." He commented.

Yumi nodded.

Lucy smiled at the duo. "She'll be fine."

Hikari summoned a blade. It was made of what looked like the surface of the moon.

She dispelled Moon Connection, and ran at Minerva. Stabbing her in the stomach, Hikari was declared the winner. She took her blade out of Minerva, and the sunny sky returned. Taking her blade out of Minerva, she fainted.

Lucy summoned the wind and brought them both to the guild box. Pressing her hands to Minerva's stomach, she chanted a healing spell under her breath. She walked over to Hikari calmly and pressed her fingers on either side of her head. Hikari wailed in pain, put was otherwise okay.

Yumi narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "What did you do to her?" She demanded.

Before Lucy could speak up, a new, velvety voice interrupted them.

"She made Setra the Creator of Moons, and gave her the tittle of Moon Keeper." The person informed.

They turned around, only to be faced with Hikari's mom.

"Ah, Cythia, I was wondering when you would get here." Lucy smirked.

"Well, Spot decided to pounce on me right after I returned to the house." She grumbled.

Lucy giggled.

"You guys, meet Cythia. She is Hikari's mom, and former Moon Keeper." Lucy announced. Her mom was about 5'8 and she had green eyes and purple hair. Cythia wore a sky blue tank top and Black shorts. Her hair was put in a high ponytail, and she had the Starry skies mark on her ankle. The mark was a deep blue, flaked with white. Her pearly teeth flashed as she gave them a smile.

The others watched in amazement as the pair began to laugh.

* * *

 _ **Yay~! New chapter finished! I was listening to twenty one pilots while writing this. I love their music! Anyway, can we get some more reviews?**_

 _ **Question time:**_

 **If you could wake up tomorrow in the body of someone else, who would you pick and what would you do?**

 **Until Next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	16. Accidental Kiss and another Creator!

**New chapter! I really hope you guys are liking this story so far!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **None :(**

 ** _ONWARDS!_**

* * *

She grinned at Cythia.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm staying in the guild full time, so I came here." She explained

Lucy shrugged. "Fair enough."

She turned to the speaker, Mato.

"Next up: Laxus Dreyar vs. Lyon Vastia!" Mato announced. Lucy's eyebrows raised, people didn't like Laxus that much, did they?

Laxus jumped down, currents of electricity surrounding him.

Lyon walked out calmly, a haughty smirk on his face. Lucy smirked, knowing that Laxus was just going to toy with him.

"Begin!" They both lunged at each other, electrical currents and ice surrounding the duo.

Laxus threw the first punch, hitting Lyon in the stomach.

Lyon punched him in the jaw. He replied with a kick. Lyon gave him another haughty smirk.

Then, with perfect coordination, he swept Lyon's feet out from under him, and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall. The crowd looked on in awe as the two fought.

As if dancing along to some invisible beat, he got back up, and swept his feet out from under him. Laxus smirked, and while he was still in contact with his body, released a last of electrical energy. Lyon stood, paralyzed for a moment, but regained his composure.

Standing, Laxus chanted something.

"Lightning Gods; Bellow!"

Lyon shot a blast of ice at him.

Laxus smirked at him, before disappearing in a flash. Lyon looked around, wondering were he was. Laxus reappeared behind him, roundhouse kicking him into a wall.

Lyon got up.

"Ice Make: Cage!" He chanted.

Laxus smirked, melting the bars with lightning.

He disappeared again, reappearing behind Lyon.

"Why do you think lightning fries people?" He whispered.

Lyon kicked him in the stomach, and he summoned some a bolt of lightning.

It touched the ground, and Laxus grabbed it.

It glowed and changed into a sword, showing cloudy skies.

Lyon smirked. Laxus smirked at him, pointing up.

Lyon looked up as Laxus discarded the sword, walking toward him.

He released a small blast of electricity, sending it travling through his body.

Laxus stopped the electiricty, making Lyon stand.

Lyon kicked his shin and he hissed in pain.

"Come on, get up." He commanded

Lyon obliged.

Laxus fired a beam of electricity at Lyon, who ran under it. He frowned at sidestepped Lyon.

"Ice Make: Tiger!" Lyon chanted.

There was a tiger, about 50 ft tall, staring at Laxus.

He sprung up, landing on the tiger.

He sat on it, and it with the snap of his fingers, it was gone.

He spun, creating a tornado of Electricity.

Laxus fired it at Lyon, aiming accurately.

Laxus groaned as he sidestepped it, deciding to end the battle. He sat on the ground, meditating.

Lyon launched an ice blast at Laxus, only to find that he couldn't hit him.

Releasing another ice blast, he sighed in relief once it froze Laxus. Or so he thought.

He was just about to find out how wrong he was.

He looked behind him, only to find Laxus was above him.

"Lightning Griffins: Catching electricity!" He chanted.

Whisps of lightning began to dance in a circular motion on each wall. A vortex of electricity launched out of each one of them, bouncing off each other when they touched. This process was repeated until the whole battlefield was covered in lightning. Laxus bounced off of it, being immune.

Lyon was not so lucky.

He got caught up in it, and after a couple minutes, he was knocked out.

Laxus disabled the spell and jumped back up to the balcony.

Lucy gave him a pat on the back. "Good job!" She exclaimed.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to be face to face with Erza.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Lucy nodded.

They stepped out into the hall.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Lucy," Erza began, "it was wrong of me to let Lisanna replace you in the team. There isn't a rule that limits the number of people on a team." She grabbed Lucy's hands. " I should've hung out with you more when Lisanna was back. I know I was under a spell, but I still feel bad. You were always the little sister I never had. When you and Wendy left, I was more upset than I've been in a long time. I consider everyone in Fairy Tail my family but you, Wendy, and Mira are the closest to me. I hope you'll accept my apolgy. Hit me if you must." She finished.

I gasped, tears in my eyes.

"Oh Erza, you big dork." I cried, flinging myself in her arms.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She laughed, hugging me.

I looked into her eyes and saw shock and sincerity.

She really meant it.

"You've earned my trust, to be honest, I never blamed you anyway. So, you had it before you approached me." I giggled.

"Lie down." I commanded.

She did as she was told and lied down.

I pressed my hands to either side of her temples as her eyes fluttered shut.

I transferred the title to her, and her scream peicered through the air.

I winced, and picked her limp body up. I bit my lip as I used some wind to open the door.

I walked back into the guild box, and put her on the couch.

Mira looked at me, concerned for her friend.

"Why was Erza screaming?" She asked.

I smiled at her.

"She is now the creator of War, and all of it's components." I smiled.

She smiled back at me. "Ah, I see."

I turned back to the field. I seemed to have missed a battle.

Grinning, she jumped off of the balcony.

I felt someone appear from behind me, and I turned around.

I felt someones lips lock with mine. The scent of cinnamon and bonfires invaded my nostils, and I immediately knew who it was.

"I'm...kissing...Natsu?"

* * *

 **Hello! Did you guys like the chapter? I did! Can we please get some more reviews?**

 **Question time!**

 _ **Should I do an OHSHC* fic? (*Ouran High School Host club)**_

 **Until Next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	17. I SHIP IT!

_**Hello! I've had this chapter done forever, yet I haven't published it! I'M SO SORRY! TT-TT**_

 _ **On a happier note, WE FINALLY GOT SOME REVIEWS!**_

 **Review Replies!**

 ** _ItsSophYT_ : Thank you! What are you confused about though? Thank you for reviewing!**

 ** _DianeQueentheNavyRaven:_ I updated! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing.**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy pulled away quickly, turning around with a blush on her face, Natsu relucatantly let go of her.

She dipped her head, lifting a shaking hand to her lips.

 _ **"** Natsu and I just kissed...Natsu and I just kissed... **NATSU AND I JUST KISSED."**_ She thought joyously. That smile quickly faded, as she realized Natsu didn't like her.

"What am I thinking? I know he doesn't like me." She laughed to herself, wiping the tears that welled up in her eyes.

She stood tall, watching the battles go on.

(The next day) (Lucy P.O.V.)

"Welcome to day 5! Today we start the partner events!" Mato grinned.

I smirked a little. This was going to be easy.

"The event today is: Magic Mix!" Mato announced. Lucy smiled.

"Jase, Yumi, you're in." She commanded.

The duo looked at each other, and then back to Lucy and shrugged.

They both back-flipped off of the guild box in unison, making the audience scream. Yumi gave them a casual wink, and formed a snowflake underneath them, letting it float to the ground gently. As it touched the ground, Yumi and Jase got off, and it flew back up into the air. Smirking, Yumi snapped her fingers. The snowflake turned into snow, and it gently rained over the crowd, cooling them down.

They got up and stretched, before walking over to Mato.

Everyone eventually came down, and Jase and Yumi got to go first.

"In this event, you can take up to two hundred monsters, and you have another persons magic." He reminded, pointing to the building in front of them.

They smirked at eachother. "Give us 200." They commanded in unison.

Mato looked at the two in shock before turning to Lucy.

He looked up at her with shocked eyes. "

"Go ahead Mato." She said in his mind. "This is their decision."

Mato gave her a slight nod, and gave them the signal to go.

"Jase and Yumi of Starry Skies, taking 200!" He announced.

The crowd was silent with awe.

They both stepped into the building, and Jase was immediately swarmed with opponents.

Mira and Levy's eyes shined with worry for the two.

Lucy smirked slightly. "You guys are underestimating them again. " She chided, watching as their eyes widened in confusion.

Turning back to the fight, she whispered, "Watch."

The two turned back to the fight as Yumi began to sing, eyes closed. Her hair flew up around her, as the monsters that previously swarmed Jase came to her.

 **Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise**

Blue wisps of smoke surrounded the girl, traveling out and wrapping themselves around the monsters.  
 **Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised**

The smoke that surrounded the monsters came over to her and wrapped around her, transforming her outfit.

She now had a crystal blue cloak on and white gloves. Her hair was put into a bun at the top of her head, and she had combat boots on. A sword appeared in her hands, and she began to take out the monsters one by one.

She stopped singing as Jase began taking out monsters with her.

Grinning, she began to sing a new song, starting in the middle. Music bounced around the arena, waiting for her command.

 **Stop there and let me correct it**  
 **I wanna live a life from a new perspective**

As she sung that line, she was transported to behind the monsters, confusing them. With a swing of her sword, five were out.

Jase had already taken about 20 or so down with her magic.

Yumi had taken down 25.

 **You come along because I love your face**  
 **And I'll admire your expensive taste**

She blew a kiss to the monsters, making them explode.

10 more down, 65 more to go.  
 **And who cares divine intervention**  
 **I wanna be praised from a new perspective**

Blue smoke exploded from her body, wiping out about 5 more.

She looked over at Jase, who was wielding an ice sword.

Smirking in satisfaction, she watched as he took out about 6 with one swing of his sword.

 **But leaving now would be a good idea**  
 **So catch me up on getting out of here**

Smiling, she looked at the monsters.

The monsters stopped and watched as her smile turned into a wicked smirk. She turned to them, singing loudly so they could hear it. Her eyes shone with fear that this wouldn't work, but she brushed it to the side.

"I won't be able to do much after this." she thought, biting her lip.

 **It hurts until it stops**

The monsters' faces twisted in pain.  
 **We will love until it's not**

A pink blast hit the monsters, and they were paralyzed.  
 **I'm a killing spree in white**

Yumi's sword turned white, growing taller than the girl.  
 **Eyes like broken christmas lights**  
Her eyes flickered different colors as she looked up at the monsters, wiping out about half of them.  
 **My touch is black and poisonous**

The words left her mouth, forming a hand and touching the monsters, wiping half of the remaining ones out.  
 **And nothing like my punch drunk kiss**

Once again, a pink blast was shot at the monsters, setting them on fire.

 **I know you need it**  
 **Do you feel it**  
 **Drink the water**  
 **Drink the wine~**

 **Oh we gotta turn up the crazy**  
 **Livin' like a washed up celebrity**

A wave washed over the monsters as Jase flipped out of the way.  
 **Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of july**

She flew forward, taking most of the monsters out in one fell swoop.  
 **Until we feel alright**

The music stopped and she snapped her fingers, silently praying it would work.

The monsters all disintegrated as she snapped her fingers, and she almost fell to the ground, transformation vanishing.

Jase somehow managed to catch her, and walked out with her in his arms.

She subconsciously snuggled up to his chest, and his cheeks tinted pink.

Lucy sent him a smirk and wink, as if to say, "I know you like her."

Mira just gave him a thumbs up, grinning.

His cheeks went from a pink to red in a matter of seconds, and he could almost hear Hikari and Maya snickering.

They ended up coming in first, the other guilds had to fight to settle it. Lamia Scale ended up getting second, and Blue Pegasus was in third.

Lucy walked with them to the infirmary, watching as Jase sat her down on the bed, and fell asleep on the bed next to her.

Lucy silently watched, silently smiling as she saw the chemistry between the two. They were both in love with the other, just too scared to admit it, scared of rejection.

It reminded her of her and Natsu, in a way. She used to be so hopelessly in love with him that she was scared of confessing because she was afraid of rejection.

"All I can do now is hope he doesn't hurt her." Lucy whispered to herself, sighing softly.

* * *

 **Uwah! DID YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!? I did!**

 **Question Time!**

 _ **Would you like me to do an Ouran High School Host Club and Persona 4 crossover?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	18. Yumi!

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that this chapter marks the beginning of the 2nd arc, also the last, sadly. Do you have any suggestions for a fanfic? I also have a poll up! If you have not voted, please do so! Also, can we please get some more reviews? I love writing this story, but I want to know what you think!**

 **Review Replies!:**

 **CombustionNation:** Thank you so much! The support means a lot!

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

The rest of the days flew by quickly.

Lucy looked over at Yumi, still concerned about what Yumi had told her.

~Flashback~

I watched as Yumi paced back and forth.

"Yumi, calm down." I said.

She took a deep breath and sat down.

"You're right, I should calm down. This cannot be happening." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

I ran over to her, gathering her up in my arms.

Sitting her down, I rubbed her back as tears streamed down her face and she hiccuped.

"It's going to be okay." I soothed.

"Please, don't lie to me." she said, scoffing despite her crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She stood up. "What do I mean? Lucy, my father just got out of prison. He's coming for the group, and there's nothing I can do to stop it! No one can protect me, because he just kill them all!" she yelled, eyes puffy.

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The only person that could possibly kill me is Zeref." I whispered.

She nodded, little whimpers escaping her helplessly as she cried.

"It's not fair...I lived under his roof for 3 years after he killed mom, dealt with the abuse, and then never saw him again when the magic council took him, and now he is-could-kill them all..." She sobbed.

Her tears flowed like a waterfall over her cheeks, and she shook where she sat.

Lucy, overcome with a motherly feeling, hugged her close and let her sob, stroking her hair softly.

Her sobs died down after a couple minutes, and she began to get drowsy.

"Thank you...Would you mind singing to me?" she asked, hugging Lucy like a child.

"Of course." she responded, beginning to sing a couple seconds later.

"Snowflakes falling on your face. A cold wind blows away the laughter from this treasured place. But in our memories it stays, this is where we say farewell. And the wind, it feels a little colder now." she sang, smiling softly.

Her mother used to sing her that tune.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yumi, you and your friends are like children to me. Hell, the whole guild is a big family. I will do everything in my power to protect you all." she smiled, listing to the quiet 'okay' that came out of Yumi's mouth before laying her down.

~End Flashback~

Her father would most likely strike at the celebration/party Lucy had planned. She would have to keep her guard up.

In the meantime, the girls would have to get dresses tonight.

She also trusted that group, but they would have to let her in.

Still, Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

She tried to put that feeling aside, instead internally debating what song she would use tonight.

* * *

 _"Sat down at the piano_  
 _And played some of your songs_  
 _You don't know how the words go_  
 _But you sort of sang along_  
 _And I'm here to remind you_  
 _What's lost is never gone_  
 _You will_  
 _Forget, forget, forget_  
 _Forget me not_  
 _You will_  
 _Forget, forget, forget_  
 _Forget me not"_ Lucy sang, sitting at a piano.

The hall in which the party was held was beautiful, decorated in shades of blue, gold and white. A big table, lined with lots of food and covered by a white tablecloth was pushed up against the left wall, there were tables lining the walls, chairs and tablecloths being various shades of blue, gold and white. The stage was large, being a half-oval shape and it had many different scattered around it, along with a huge backstage area. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Yumi grab Jase's hand and lead him to the dance floor, her arms wrapping around his neck and his wrapping around her waist, while still staying a good distance apart from each other. She smiled at him and he laughed as she threw a sarcastic remark mark his way. Yumi's back faced Lucy, away from the window they stood in front of. She was wearing a flowing, crystal blue dress with no straps. It ran down to her ankles, and her hair was put in a side braid, an almost transparent blue bow holding it in place.

 _I'm not ready for what's to come_  
 _Does that make me_  
 _My mother's selfish son_  
 _But I wanted you to know_  
 _I still need you my friend_  
 _From the line to amend_  
 _To the cradle again I'll be your I'll be your I'll be your Forget, forget me not I'll be your I'll be your Forget me not_

 _If memories are shadows_

 _We'd best not waste the light_  
 _Echoes of aphasia_  
 _Have haunted you tonight_  
 _But I will watch you sleeping_  
 _And make sure you're alright_  
 _And you will Forget, forget, forget Forget me not You will Forget, forget, forget me Forget me not_

 _I'm not ready for what's to come_  
 _Does that make me_  
 _My mother's selfish son_  
 _But I wanted you to know_  
 _I will help you my friend_  
 _From the line to amend_  
 _To the cradle again_  
 _I'll be your I'll be your I'll be your_  
 _Forget, forget me not_  
 _I'll be your I'll be your Forget me not_

A wave of fear and anticipation washed over both Yumi and Lucy, and she flipped around, so she was facing the window, giving Jase a serene smile.

This was her father's magic. Preparing herself for the blow, she sucked in a deep breath.

 _I know you're not quite here_  
 _But you're not quite gone_  
 _Sometimes the night gets dark before the dawn_  
 _Maybe life's too short_  
 _But the end is long_  
 _Yeah, life's too short_  
 _But the end is long_  
 _Life's too short-"_ Lucy cut off abruptly, seeing the figure in the window.

Yumi suddenly let out a gasp as something stabbed her.

She looked down to see the tip of a sword poking out from the front of her stomach.

She looked back up at Jase, who's lips were parted in shock, gold eyes wide.

She smiled. "Sorry, I should have told you." she whispered, eyes filling with tears as the blade was pulled out of her. She slumped against Jase's body and closed her eyes.

Before the figure could strike again, his head was taken off by a wind blade.

Wendy and Lucy took her limp body from Jase's arms, Lucy touching his arm and beckoning him to come along.

He followed, still in too much shock to do anything.

What was going on?

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Would you like me to write a Ouran High School Host Club and Fairy Tail crossover after this story is over?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	19. Will she be okay?

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews last chapter! I start my new school tomorrow, and I'm super nervous.**

 **Review Replies!:**

 **yepiz4:** _Here's more!_

 **fairytailcrazyfan:** _Thank you!_

* * *

Lucy ran through the halls with Wendy quickly, blood leaking out of the stab wound and onto her cloak.

She had dragged Jase along with her, and the others were behind them, trying to keep up.

Jase had recovered from the shock, mostly, and now kept his head down, lips pulled into a watery frown.

She activated her wings, giving Jase a pair and speeding up.

Eventually, she got to the infirmary and handed her to Wendy. Wendy nodded at the silent comminuication, and took her in.

In the hallway, there were couches and benches, enough space for the group to sit down. Lucy noticed that all of them looked ready to kill, and she smiled at how close they were to their friend.

Making sure Jase sat down, she walked to the room where Wendy was working on her. Right before she opened the door, she stopped.

"Yumi has the best medical treatment in the world right now. She will pull through, no matter what." she called over her shoulder.

The door swung open, and she walked in, fully aware of the shocked teens in the room.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the room, cloak pulled off and in a operation outfit that had blood on it.

A light surrounded her as her outfit changed.

She was now wearing a black skirt that reached her ankles, and a white, button-up top, with her hair in a bun

"I need to speak to Jase, in private." she said.

"Wait! Did Yumi pull through?" Hikari asked.

Lucy smiled. "Of course! She'll be in bed for about a week though, so she won't be able to fight."

The teens gaped at her. "You're declaring war already?" they yelled in unison.

Lucy smirked. "The fools won't even know what hit them."

"Go tell everyone." she commanded.

They ran down the hall, already pumped up.

Lucy sat down on the bench, next to Jase.

"Yumi has multiple scars across her back. I need to know where she got them from." she said, dreading the answer.

"Her father did that." He whispered.

"Why?" she coaxed.

"I don't know, she may have told me. Her mother was a loving woman, and he always acted like the nicest guy around her. They were madly in love, or so we thought, and Yumi never said anything to her mother about it because she didn't want to break them up. She died in an 'accident' when Yumi was about 9 or so. They say it was a suicide, but Yumi and I saw everything. We were on our way to Hikari's when it happened."

 _Flashback_

 _A younger Yumi giggled._

 _"Don't laugh at me!" Jase scolded playfully._

 _"I'm going to laugh, because Hikari-chan will think it's funny, too." Yumi giggled again._

 _They were taking a shortcut to their friends house, as they were going to hang out._

 _A gasp and a chuckle caught Yumi's attention as she pulled Jase into the shade of the building._

 _"It's mom and father, what are they doing here?" she whispered._

 _She peeked around the corner of the building, only to see her father, a man with white hair and coal-colored eyes, holding a gun to her mother's head._

 _Her eyes widened. Her mother let out a startled gasp. Her mother, who was a cop, had blue eyes, and straight brown hair that was up in a bun. She wore a white dress shirt and black pants._

 _"Shikai, what are you doing?" she said, eyeing him warily._

 _Yumi wanted to look away, but found herself unable to move._

 _"The girl is too happy with you around. You don't let me hit her or punish her enough, so I'll have to eliminate you." he said, pulling the trigger._

 _Yumi let out a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut and turning around._

 _She slid down the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat on the ground. Jase sat next to her, letting her lean against him and cry. Her hands clutched onto his shirt as she cried, and he just wrapped an arm around her and stoked her hair._

 _The tears started off scarcely, but as she came to accept that her mother was dead, her tears increased, running like a waterfall over her cheeks._

 _Sobs and whimpers escaped her helplessly._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." she whispered._

 _She sobbed harder._

 _The next day, the police found her and declared it a suicide, because her gun was next to her on the ground, the one she used for work._

 _Yumi didn't fall for it. She knew what happened that day, and she would never forget it._

 _~Flashback end~_

"Oh god. I am so sorry you had to witness that." she said.

Jase shook his head. "It's not that big of a deal."

"How long had he been abusing her? Do you know?" Lucy said.

Jase nodded. "She said from about the time she was five."

Lucy scowled. "I'm ready to take down her father's guild."

Jase's eyebrows furrowed. "He belongs to a guild?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, they're the most powerful dark guild out there, with their leader being Zeref. The guild is on a sealed island, luckily, I can unseal it and we can go in. "

Jase frowned. "Will we be able to take them on?" He asked.

Lucy smirked. "Oh yeah. My ancestors created Zeref. If anyone can defeat him besides E.N.D., it's me."

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifted and became happier.

"So, do you like Yumi?" she said innocently.

Jase sighed. "Yeah, a lot. I'm just not going to confess, because what if she doesn't like me back? That would make things really awkward." He said.

To his surprise, Lucy laughed sadly. "You should do it while you have the chance to. If you don't, you'll still hold on to those feelings if she dates another person, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I speak from experience." she smiled.

His eyebrows rose, clearly wanting to know more. He was starting to feel a little better.

"You know the pink-haired one? Natsu? I love him; Jase. I love him so much it hurts. We used to be best friends, and then I left, and now, it's not the same. I never told him, in fear of losing our friendship. Now, I'll never know. He's not dating anyone, but it's still weird." Lucy said.

Jase nodded. "Thank you, Lucy. I feel a little better." He said.

She laughed. "It was nothing. Now, c'mon, you can rest in the infirmary with Yumi."

They walked into the infirmary, unaware of the pink-haired male that was listening to their conversation.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished it, two days in a row! Yeah!**

 **Question Time;**

 _ **Who is your favorite band/singer/whateverthehellthey'recalled?**_

 **Until Next time**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	20. Kill or be killed

**Hello! I finally updated! Sorry I took so long!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **yepiz4:** _Thank you! Unfortunately, Yumi won't be able to take down Zeref_

 **Guest:** _HERE'S MORE!_

 **nerdalert999:** _Here's an update!_

 **Re-ReNerdyGurl:** _Thank you so much!_

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

Lucy walked off the train, the party that had been formed behind her.

The party was, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Laxus, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Cana and Jase. They had left the exceeds behind, not wanting them to get hurt.

She formed wings, giving the others wings as well. She clapped her hands, and in a flash, she had on a black dress, fading into purple. A chain held it up, and she had on flats. A belt of various weapons was around her waist, a magical gun in her hand. Her long hair was put up into a bun as she jumped off the ground, floating in the air and motioning the others to fly with her. They did, and she spread her arms wide and snapped her fingers. Everything was suddenly going by them in a blur, and they soon arrived at a barrier.

Before Natsu could stop her, she reached out and touched the barrier, effortlessly shattering it into pieces.

Flying at normal speed, she reached the building, only to find half of it was submerged in water. She looked over to Juvia, who got the hint and used a spell that alowed them to breath underwater.

Lucy clapped her hands once again, dispelling the barrier.

They all fell into the water as Wendy created a bubble of air around them. Lucy gave her a nod of apprication.

Swimming foward, they swam around the large concrete building until they found a large wooden door.

For the first time since on the train, Lucy spoke.

"You all are about to enter a battle that determines this world's fate. This will not be easy. I will pair you up, giving you all an advantage, but do not get cocky. Natsu and I will be going against the master, and I will work with Jase to clear out the crowd. You all will be assigned with another person. Even though you have immense power, these enemies will probably be only just a little weaker, if not on par with you. Are you ready?" Lucy said, turning towards them with a small, encouraging smile.

A wave of yes's greeted her and she turned back towards the door.

"Good."

She opened the door being greeted with a wave of water mages.

Smirking she un-hooked the sword from her belt.

"You have two choices. Come to our side, or die." Lucy stated.

They all smirked, swimming at her.

She shook her head.

"I am sorry." she stated, swimming at the wave of men and women.

Moving through the water quickly, she sliced each and every one of them in half, watching as the corpses floated down to the bottom of the ocean. Blood stained the water around her, and she quickly cleaned it up.

The blood on her blade quickly cleaned off as well, and she moved foward.

"I should mention, there will be no mercy. **In this battle, it's kill or be killed.** " she said (Did anyone get that? I hope so)

The group's eyes widened, and she swam forward.

"We understand." Natsu said, squeezing Lucy's hand.

She smiled. "Thank you." she said, thanking the gods that no one could see her blush underwater. She squeezed back, dragging him with her as she swam foward.

No one attacked them until they got upstairs, on dry land. Lucy pulled out her sword again, putting her gun back into her belt.

"Jase, let's go." She said, walking into the main room.

The rest of the group followed, not realizing there was a protective barrier around them.

"The boys of the empire

They set my head on fire Pull the plug sire I'll spit fire" Lucy sang. A song backed her up, the music radiating of Lucy

Natsu was confused, she was singing in the middle of a battlefield?! What the hell was she thinking?

Her hair suddenly set on fire as she sang the third line, and on the fourth, fire erupted from her mouth.

Jase was already in the crowd, slicing the enemies to the beat of the music.

Natsu noticed some people in the crowd were cowering, or seemed reluctant to fight.

"If you don't want to fight, please, go over to my friends and you can join us." Lucy said, stopping her singing for a moment.

"Gents of the empire

Strangle my desire Pull the plug sire And I'll spit fire" Lucy resumed her singing, Fire erupting out of her mouth, she burned more of the enemies to ashes.

Over half of the crowd went over to the group, the only people being let in were the ones that had no bad intentions of ulterior motives.

"I'm borderline happy, and I'm borderline sad I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad"

Little bits of dark and light swirled around Lucy, flying towards the crowd as she finished the two lines.

"And I can't get rid of this tingling fear You'd sort me out if my head gets clear"

Fear struck the enemies, leaving them unable to move.

"I live my life in shackles, but I'm borderline free I used to be blind and I still can't see And I won't get around to a change of mind As long as nobody breaks my stride."

Little blast of magic fired out of her hands, killing most of the remaining crowd.

She opened her eyes, to see Jase, blood covering most of his body.

She gave him a high five, using some of her magic to clean the blood off of him.

"Let's explore." she said, walking towards a hallway and pulling out her gun. She put her sword back onto her belt, putting her finger on the trigger.

Walking down the hallway, they were met with jail cells, all housing children, from babies and their mothers, to teens. Lucy placed her hands on the bars, grabbing the attention of the people in the cells. They looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"It'll be okay. We're busting you out of here and taking you to a better place." she whispered to them softly, noting the skinny stomachs and tattered clothes.

She melted the bars, cooling the metal as it hit the ground.

Ushering all of them out of the cells, she took them to the other people that had been resuced, and wasn't too surprised to find that most of them were family.

She gathered the ex- members and prisoners up and made a portal to the middle of the guild hall.

She ushered them through the portal, telling the guild members what needed to happen.

"They are to be examined, and there needs to be sleeping arrangements made, treat them with the utmost kindness. They are our family now." She stated, walking back through the portal and closing it as the guild members got to work.

Dispelling the barrier around the party that had been formed, she looked back at the group. "Natsu, you are with me. Cana, you and Jase are going to be paired up, Mira, you and Laxus, Erza, you are paired with Jellal, Elfman, you are with Lisanna, Gajeel, you are with Levy, Wendy, you are with Romeo and Juvia, you are with Gray." She announced

"There is a hallway upstairs, each of the elite seven behind the one of the doors, and then at the end of the hallway lies Zeref." Lucy stated. "Pick anyone of these doors beside the last, and fight them. Once you are done, go provide support. When I say support, I mean enhance their capibilities, except when they are being beaten, then step in."

"Now go."

* * *

 **Yeeesss, I updated!**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Are any of you guys reading my new Undertale fic? It's going to be the next one I work on after this is finished.**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	21. In the beginning

**Here's the next chapter! Only two more until the end!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **yepiz4:** _Here is the next chapter! You'll have to read to find out!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you!_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

The party quickly got to the second floor, each one of the pairs going into a door. Lucy took a deep breath of air, squeezing Natsu's hand tightly.

"Natsu, before we go into this room, you have to promise me that when I collapse, you pick me up and take me to Wendy." she said, looking at him.

He nodded, knowing better than to question her.

"Got it."

She pushed open the door, looking straight at Zeref from where he sat.

"Zeref." She said.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfillia." he smiled. "Welcome. Shall we get started?"

Lucy screwed her eyes shut, taking her sword off of her belt, she held it in front of herself. Her hair came out of it's bun, flowing down her back like a golden river.

"Natsu, get to the side of the room." Lucy said quietly, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"But Luce-"

"NOW!" she screamed.

Natsu backed up going against the door.

Zeref summoned a blade made of darkness, lunging for Lucy. She closed her eyes and dodged, slashing him in the back.

He turned around and left a small scratch along her stomach with his blade. She growled and released a blast of light magic.

He hissed. "I should expect as much. You are Mavis' great granddaughter."

She ran up to him and sliced him on the shoulder, doing circles around the man. Her long hair flew behind her, looking like a golden streak in a pit of darkness.

He swung at her and she did a back flip, using her hand to push herself back up and run at him again.

She stabbed him in the stomach, quickly taking her blade out once again and slashing him on both his legs. Her blade was coated in light magic, allowing her to hit him.

He ran at her, stabbing her in the stomach and giving her a wicked smile.

She spit blood in his face, placing a hand to her stomach and healing her wounds.

He smirked once again, healing himself.

Her eyes widened as she ran at him.

Natsu could only watch as the girl he loved went rounds with Zeref.

* * *

Juvia pushed the door open slightly, noting the bright lighting in the room.

It was almost empty, the walls a gray color, and the floor a light wooden color. In the middle stood a woman with red hair and blue eyes. She had on a short kimono, which Juvia knew wasn't ideal for fighting. She was smoking a cigarette, a sword slung over her shoulder.

The woman snapped her fingers, and a ball of fire erupted.

"Isn't it beautiful? The crackling of the fire, the screams of your leader as she's beaten to the ground by lord Zeref, and soon it'll be the blood soaked wails of Fairies." she said, cackling.

Juvia didn't say a word as she lunged for the other female, water jets shooting from her palms.

The other woman swiped at her, but she jumped up, kicking her in the face.

Gray fired an ice lance at her, but the other woman simply sliced it in half, getting Juvia's legs in the process.

Juvia fired water bullets at the woman, providing a distraction, while Gray fired a lance, hitting her back.

It pierced her shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain.

The fight was only just beginning.

* * *

Wendy pushed the door open, causing it to slam against the wall, alerting the person they were about to be fighting. There was only a candle illuminating the room, casting an eerie glow on the small space it covered. Everything else was dark.

"Well, what do we have hear, two little kiddies thinking they can defeat me?" The man said, turning to face them.

He was tall, and strong looking. He was about 6'2, and he had black hair and black eyes. He sunk into the shadows.

"I guess you should know my name, since your about to die. It's Orzelo." He said, popping out of the shadows and kicking Wendy in the back. She fell to the ground with a scream, quickly healing herself.

She got up, looking for Romeo.

She found him in the air, Orzelo punching him repeatedly. His face was red and bloody, and Wendy felt immense anger towards the man, an anger she knew only dragons could feel towards someone who hurt their mate.

The shadows let Romeo go, and she ran forward, catching him on air and floating him down to the ground.

Placing her hands on his face, she healed him.

"Romeo, I need you to light this place up."

* * *

Erza pushed the door open, looking inside as Jellal followed behind. They walked into the dimly lit room that had weapons hung on the walls.

A man sat on a chair in the middle, a cigarette in his mouth. He was 6'6, and he wore brown pants and a green tank top. Gray hairs were sprouting on his head, matching the mans eye color. There was a mallet slung lazily over his shoulder, and he smirked. Smoke floated around the room, creating a hazy mist.

"So the queen has waged war, eh? Fine then, I'll have fun murdering your guild, starting with you." He declared, standing and putting out his cigarette. He ran at the duo, swinging his mallet at Erza.

Erza dodged out of the way, a blast of magic firing from her hand and hitting the man. Jellal hit him with a magic spell, and Erza re-quipped into her new armour. It was a white T-shirt and black shorts, a pair of black converse and two black and white swords.

Slicing the man with both blades, she jumped back and let Jellal fire at him. Little blasts of magic were fired at him, all hitting him, and he swung at Erza, hitting her in the arm.

She hissed, and ran back up to him, cutting his arms.

He was going to start becoming weaker, and they all knew that.

Now it was just a test to see who was going to die first.

* * *

 **This story is almost over! Only 2 more chapters and then the epilogue!**

 **Question Time**

 _ **What is your favorite song right now?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	22. In the middle

**GUYS, I just realized that this is one of the last chapters!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Re-ReNerdyGurl: Hm, I may have to check that song out later.**

 **yepiz4: Don't worry, we still have a couple chapters.**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

 **(At Starry skies)**

Yumi opened her eyes slowly, grunting as she did so.

She blinked a couple times, rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice chirped.

"Quiet Hikari! She could have a headache!" A motherly voice scolded.

She looked over to the side of her bed, where the rest of the group was looking down at her, smiling.

She noted that Jase and Lucy weren't there, not even Wendy was.

"Where is Jase?" she asked, voice raspy.

Kazumi helped her sit up, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Giving her a cup of water, she walked over to the side of her bed, grabbing Yumi's hand.

Her heart rate skyrocketed. He was okay, right?

"He went with Lucy and Wendy to fight Zeref's guild." she said.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank kami."

Kazumi looked over to her. "You're okay with that?"

She nodded. "He's with the Queen of Creation, he'll be fine."

"You do know they waged war over you, right?" Kazumi deadpanned.

Yumi snapped her head back up to look at Kazumi. "They waged war over me?" she asked, a blush erupting on her face.

Kazumi only kissed her on her forehead and patted the top of her head.

* * *

Lisanna pushed the door open, taking in the room's interior. It was a chamber. There was nothing in the room, and the walls were painted the colors of the four elements.

The two siblings shared a glance as a figure stepped into the room.

She had black hair and golden eyes.

The tention in the room skyrocketed, and Lisanna stared at the woman.

"So, the goddess is going against Zeref. Hmph. It seems I will have to fight you and then get to E.N.D, he is with the queen, after all." she stated.

A blade of fire formed in her hand, and she ran towards Lisanna, who narrowed her eyes as she sent vines out to block the woman's attacks.

The woman sliced through them, the vines turning to ash as Lisanna formed a rock wall in-front of herself.

She formed a blade made of vines and flowers and coated it in water magic, jumping over the barrier and the woman.

She sliced her opponent's back open, backflipping out of the way as fire jets came her way. The woman didn't see Elfman sneaking up behind her, nor did she expect Lisanna to slice her jets of fire in half.

"Ah!" the woman screamed as Elfman punched her in the back.

Lisanna didn't notice the jets of fire that had snuck up on her until it was too late. They were already closing in on the girl.

* * *

Mira opened the door cautiously, taking a look inside. Flames were every where, dancing and flickering, casting an eerie glow over the whole room.

"Ah, it seems I have vistors." A voice spoke, making the two jump.

Mira and Laxus walked into the middle of the room, standing back-to-back as they looked for the person in questions

"Up here fairies." The voice spoke again.

There was a man on the ceiling, body aflame. He blonde hair and green eyes, and was about 5'4

Mira smirked at him, closing her eyes and focusing on his soul. She reached out, then quickly retracted her hand, pulling Waru's soul out of his body.

It was a small black orb, and Mira opened her eyes, only to reveal one of them was a glowing orange color, a small wisp of orange trailing off of it.

She smirked and pulled his soul forward, ripping him off of the ceiling. Small balls of fire flew at her, burning her as they hit her.

She only smirked, dropping a hand to her side. Waru fell to the floor with a bang and a hiss.

Turning into one of her newest Satan Soul forms, she ran to Waru, who was on the floor, still recovering from being ripped from the ceiling.

She slashed at him, and he dodged, summoning a vortex of fire.

She dodged to the side,almost getting out of the way in time. She wasn't quick enough, and a burning pain blossomed, where the vortex burned her side.

Grunting, she glared over at their opponent.

Laxus stepped in front of her, electricity crackling in the air.

"Let me have a shot at fighting him."

Mira only nodded.

* * *

Levy cautiously pushed the door open, shushing Gajeel.

The whole room they were in was purple color, sticky white spider webs in the corners.

Levy humphed, pushing open the door to see a cloaked figure.

She couldn't make out many details, but from the sword at their hip, and the tightening at the clasp of the cloak, she guessed it was a woman.

She released a small ball of electric blue ink, the figure dodging it and running at them both. Levy ran around the woman, stopping in the middle of the room. SHe continued running at Gajeel, taking her sword out. With a small Gihi, Gajeel released a pillar, which the figure jumped on and ran up. Levy formed a sniper out of her ink, shooting a bullet at the woman's head.

She ran back towards Levy, finding her the bigger threat. While she was doing that, Gajeel made his arm into a pillar, hitting the figure in the back.

She grunted, and Levy wrote something out in ink, lyrics to a song.

They all flew towards the woman, who dodged some of it.

While she was doing that Levy formed a speaker, setting it down and turning it on.

Music notes blasted out towards her, forming a song that she could dodge.

Levy grinned.

She would have to focus on her dodging.

Which meant they could go in for the kill.

* * *

Cana pushed the door open, scanning the room.

It was a completely white room, making the whole room look like an illusion.

A burly man stood in the middle, a red shirt and black shorts on. He had a spear in his hand, and his hair was black. His eyes were a light blue, and he was tall.

"Shira." Jase growled.

Jase was immediately engulfed by a bright blue light, changing is appearance.

He now had on a dark blue button down shirt and blue pants, along with white gloves.

Shira smiled.

"Ah, welcome to the war Jase." he smirked, summoning a golden blade.

Jase didn't say anything else, as he ran at the man.

Cana knew better than to get involved.

* * *

 **Did I do a good thing? No?**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Umm, What is your favorite game right now? (If you play them.) If you don't play video games, then do you read any of my other stories?**_

 **Until next time;**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	23. In the end

**Writing the next chapter now. It'll be out tomorrow... It's a long one.**

 **Review Replies!**

 **yepiz4:** _Oh, I didn't, trust me on that one. ;)_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

The room was immediately lit by fire, expelling most of the shadows, and the man was revealed.

Wendy smirked, forming little wind blades and firing them at Orzelo, piercing his skin in many different places.

He punched Wendy in the stomach, and she simply smirked at him, parting her lips as a wisp of wind curled out of it.

Orzelo realized what was happening too late, and before he could blink, a tornado had surrounded the pair, and she had already formed a blade and stuck in through his chest.

"Goodbye." Wendy whispered, taking the blade out of the man. The tornado died down, and her blade dispersed.

"Romeo, let's go." Wendy said, bangs overshadowing her eyes.

Romeo took one last look at the body. The man, Orzelo, laid on his front, and he was lifeless. A pool of red blood was on the floor, and there was a clear pierce through his entire body.

He could only sigh and follow Wendy as they headed to help someone else.

* * *

Juvia growled.

They couldn't land a single hit on the woman anymore. Dodging to the left, she closed her eyes and released water slicers out of her palms, which hit the woman head on, leaving gashes across her body.

She sighed deeply. At least they got another hit in. Clicking her tongue, she thought of ways to hit her.

Then she thought of it. Forming a water blade, she gripped the handle. She wasn't so good with sword work, but she could try to distract her.

She ran back up to the other woman, slicing her and making a deep cut, jumping back almost immediately.

The woman growled and ran up to Juvia, trying to slice her.

Fortunately, Juvia was prepared this time, and turned her body to water.

Slicing her again, this continued for a couple minutes, before an ice blade pierced the woman's chest, causing a trail of blood to come out of her mouth, and the woman to fall to the floor, accepting defeat and bleeding out.

Juvia gave Gray a warm smile, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

* * *

Erza grunted as her body was slammed against the wall.

Pain blossomed, making her want to scream, but she bit her lip, getting up and slicing once again.

Jellal was using his magic diligently, providing openings for the scarlet haired woman, and she decided it was time to end this.

Her breathing slowed, and she closed her eyes.

Red wisps of fire danced around her, growing higher and higher, closing in on her.

She came out in a black kimono that was loose around her body, scarlet hair pulled into a bun. Little scarlet flowers swayed back and forth on her kimono, and she smiled. A fan was in her hand. She spun around once, throwing the fan, which hit a nearby wall and exploded. It created a small explosion, just enough to distract Yami.

The smoke cleared, and Yami's body was on the floor, head cut off.

Erza stood by the door, a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt on, along with converse. Her scarlet hair was still in it's bun.

"Let's go." she said, face still serious.

Jellal made a small 'hm' noise, and followed after her.

* * *

Lisanna struggled against the fire that had encased her, wanting to scream. She didn't though, because that would've made the woman happy.

The woman took great pleasure in watching her suffer, and she went rounds with Elfman, dodging every attack he threw at her.

Wendy walked inside the room, dispelling the fire with her wind, and casting a speed spell on Lisanna.

Lisanna mouthed the words 'thank you' to the younger girl, and the younger girl smiled and sat on the floor, Romeo by her side.

Lisanna picked up her blade once again, motioning towards Elfman to back off. He did as he was told, and backed into a corner.

"You know, I hate people like you." Lisanna started.

She ran at the woman, water surrounding her.

"You think you can beat anyone and everyone," she stated, clashing with the woman, who summoned a blade of her own, and blocked her attacks.

They clashed like this for a while, until she got tired and slowed for a second.

Lisanna saw her opening, and she sliced the woman in half.

"when in fact, you have little stamina, and are weak."

* * *

Laxus punched Waru once again, sending him into the wall.

Waru just smirked at the bigger man, and Laxus looked back at Mira.

She smiled at him, nodding her head as she took her hand off of her side, which revealed creamy, smooth skin.

He looked back at Waru, continplating how to kill him the fastest.

"Oh, so you're going to have your boyfriend kill me? I knew girls were weaker." Waru sneered.

Laxus raised his eyebrows.

"Mira, he's all yours." Laxus grunted.

Mira gave him a devilish grin, eyes closed.

"Thanks."

She opened her eyes, only to reveal her left eye was glowing orange, just like earlier.

She ripped his soul out of his body, slamming him against the walls, and then she formed a glowing blade, paralyzing Waru and giving him an evil smile equal to that of the devil himself.

With a swipe of her hand, the pierced his soul and heart at the same time, killing him.

He collapsed to the floor, and Laxus and Mira walked out.

* * *

Gajeel watched as Levy sliced the enemy in half with a red blade, dispelling it and walking over to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

"If you wanna start a fight

You better throw the first punch  
Make it a good one  
And if ya wanna make it through the night  
You better say my name like  
The good, the bad, and the dirty  
The good, the bad, and the dirty  
The good, the bad, and the dirty" Jase sang.

Clashes of blue and gold were all that could be seen in the room, the two men moving so fast that Cana couldn't see them.

She did see Shira slow down for a second, and Jase took that opportunity to kill him.

Stabbing him though the heart, he whispered, "Burn in hell."

He took his blade out of the man and walked out, swiping in out in front of him, cleaning it off.

The only battle that had yet to finish was Lucy's.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHH! HERE WE GO!**

 **Question Time:**

 _ **Panic! at the Disco, anyone?**_

 **Until Next Time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	24. Why Lucy?

**(Crying) Here's the last chapter!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **None :(**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Lucy flipped again, dodging Zeref's attack for probably the millionth time now.

She slid under him, going through the gap that he had left between his legs, and slashing him once more.

Her hand thrust out, the light pouring out of it wrapping around Zeref and dispersing before he had time to react.

He turned around and looked at her, eyes narrowed.

Lucy had her sword on her shoulder, the other hand at her side. She sent him a cocky smirk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu get into a fighting stance, muscles tensing.

"What did you do to me?" Zeref asked her.

Lucy smirked at him, a hint of worry and sadness in her golden eyes.

She could feel the others enter the room, and she smirked even wider.

"This." she answered simply, lifting her arm up and closing her fist.

Zeref floated in midair, an orb-like thing popping out. It was pitch black, except for the corners, which were white.

An orb-like thing also popped out of Lucy, hers being pure white.

She slammed him into the walls a couple times, swiping her hands in the way she wanted him to go.

She released his soul, cupping hers with both of her hands and bringing it close to her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing slowed.

"I think it's time to finish what was started." she said, opening her eyes to reveal they were a glowing white.

Zeref looked at her, eyes widening a fraction.

"You wouldn't! Not without mating first!" He exclaimed.

"I am at peace right now. You and I both know that when the Queen is in 'love', and she doesn't have a child, is when her power is at it's peak. " Lucy stated, not looking at him.

"Especially when he's in the room." Zeref finished.

Lucy didn't answer him, just started to chant. Zeref gathered the remainder of his power, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Angel wings sprouted from her back, wrapping around her protectively. A small smile grew on her face, making her look like an angel from above.

"Oh pure stars, lend me your strength.

Lend me the galaxy and all it's power,

and show me the hearts of the people that beat in unison.

Show me the light, so that it may use my essence,

and destroy the evil.

I hereby open the gate.

Oh great galaxies,

Shine!

Starry Galaxies!" She chanted, eyes closed.

The room began glowing white, getting whiter and filled with more and more power with every word that flowed from her mouth.

The room began to get so bright that the others had to close their eyes or squint.

They couldn't see it, but they felt her attack, and it shook them to their very core.

An explosion of colors and magic erupted from her body, heading for Zeref. He tried to block it with the last of his power, but the colors and pure light that was embodied in that moment cut through, filling the space that should have been darkness with an explosion of beautiful colors that floated around Zeref like colored ink in water, and wrapped around his body. He smiled, accepting his fate and staying quiet as he felt the blow reduce him to mere pieces.

Something in Natsu shifted and dispersed completely, making him feel a little more hollow and human, he couldn't figure out why though.

The party that had been formed opened their eyes, only to find that Zeref had been defeated, as told by the body on the floor. Lucy started to fall, eyes closed, and a serene smile still placed on her face.

Natsu quickly caught her before she hit the ground, and fell to the ground with her body in his arms.

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing the warm chocolate brown he was used to.

"Did I do it?" she asked in a horse voice.

Natsu nodded at her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, lying to him. She could feel her entire body going numb, pain erupting in her stomach. She had used the ultimate spell, and now there was a very good chance of her dying.

"I'm just tired, Natsu." she said, closing her eyes. "But you know what? It'll be alright."

She opened her eyes.

"Natsu, I love you. I love you so much it hurts, alright?" she said, giving him a warm smile.

"But I have to leave soon. There's nothing you could have done. This is for everyone."

"So take care of Wendy for me, alright?" she asked, not even pausing to let him respond to her.

Wendy ran over to her, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No! Lucy, please, please tell me that didn't just happen." she sobbed. "I can't lose you again, I just can't."

Lucy lifted a hand up to her face, cupping it gently. She sat up slightly, the pain in her stomach going numb. She could only feel her face and arms. It wouldn't be long now.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. I can pull through." she soothed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto Lucy, and making her cloak wet.

She gave a chuckle. "You'll take care of Yumi for me right? Make sure everyone's okay? Just while I'm gone. I'll be back. I promised. Remember?" she comforted.

Wendy nodded, the tears falling faster now.

"You promised, now I'll promise you." Wendy said.

Lucy smiled, not that she could feel it. She couldn't feel Wendy's face beneath her fingers either.

Wendy could feel her presence fading, wavering on the barrier between life and death.

"I love you, little sis." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Wendy closed her eyes as well. "I love you too, big sis." she choked out.

And then she fell back.

Her hand fell to the floor, and Wendy just closed her eyes tightly and sobbed, collapsing on her bottom, knees in front of her. She drew her face into her knees and sobbed. It wasn't choked, forced or anything, it was just a small, genuine whimper that everyone knew she had no control over.

Natsu was the next to react. Placing her on the floor gently, his eyes found her face as tears build up in them. She looked so peaceful. A peaceful smile lit up her face as she laid on the hardwood floor, like she was just going to sleep. her longer hair was on the ground behind her, the golden shimmering through the daylight that peered in through the window.

Tears slid down his face.

"No! Lucy, no! I can't-I can't lose you, not again. Not again." He shouted, voice fading out into a whisper.

"I love you, too." He squeezed her hand, feeling the warmth still radiating from her hands.

His eyebrows furrowed. When mages died, usually their bodies got cold very quickly, unless fire magic was their main magic.

Lisanna and Mira ran over, placing their hands on her body. Tears were rolling down their cheeks, meeting at their chin and falling down onto Lucy.

"She's still with us." Lisanna hiccuped, "Thank god."

Wendy got up, forming a portal and standing over her, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, and falling onto Lucy.

"Natsu, I need you to carry her through that portal. We may be able to save her. Just maybe." Wendy whispered.

Natsu nodded slowly, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Got it."

If it meant saving Lucy, he would do anything.

Clutching her body tightly in his arms, he stepped through the portal, followed by the rest of the party, who either had tears in their eyes (Jase), or were crying.

The portal led straight into the Starry Skies Guild hall, where everyone was having a good time.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Natsu holding Lucy, tears dripping down his face.

Yumi immediately ran over to them, seeming better than she was.

Tears formed in her eyes. "No! Wendy please...please tell me...she's-she's...alright..." she trailed off, tears dripping down her face.

Wendy shook her head, a heartbroken expression on her face.

She covered her mouth with both hands, a broken sob coming out of her mouth.

Jase ran over to her, pulling her into a hug and letting her sob an mourn quietly.

Wendy placed a hand on Natsu's back. "Let's take her to the infirmary." she said quietly.

"Lisanna, come with us."

* * *

Wendy stood by Lucy's bedside, heartbreak and pain overwhelming her.

"I've done all I can do." she whispered to Natsu, who was at her bedside, sitting on a chair and squeezing her hand.

Natsu just nodded numbly.

Lisanna stood at the foot of her bed.

"The rest is up to her."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Where was she again?

There was a long wooden staircase in front of her.

Ah, right...she had used that spell and then talked to Wendy and Natsu.

Maybe this was the afterlife?

She hoped not. She had promised Yumi and Wendy she wouldn't die.

A celestial spirit mage never broke a promise. Never.

She climbed up the stairs, pushing open the door at the top.

There stood her mother, dressed in a white cloak that covered her entire body. Angel wings sprouted out of her back, shining brilliantly with her golden hair.

They stood in a room made of glass, sunset light surrounding them.

"Hello, Lucy." Her mom greeted.

Lucy ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, momma." she whispered.

They eventually broke the loving embrace, and Lucy stepped back.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked.

Layla turned around, looking out at the sky.

"Right now, you are almost dead." she stated quietly. "But, it isn't your time yet. You aren't going to die today."

She turned to face Lucy, striding over and placing a hand on her heart.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, refering to the cries of mourning and hope that now filled the room. She nodded.

"You've affected so many people, my dear. You've saved lives, and rid the world of Zeref. So many people care so much for you. They want you to live. They want to share jokes and have dinners with you. That boy..., Natsu was it? He cares for you so much. He loves you so much, more than you could ever imagine. There are so many positive emotions coming from the ones around you when you're there." She spoke softly.

"You have to go back and live, my dear. They may fall apart with out you. Live for them, and for this world, alright?" she said softly, kissing Lucy's forehead.

Lucy nodded, and the room was enveloped in white.

* * *

Lucy twitched softly in her sleep, squeezing the hand that was interlaced with her own.

She heard a soft gasp. Forcing her eyes open, she blinked a couple times as she turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting familiar chocolate brown ones.

"I'm back, little sis." she said.

Wendy nodded, hugging her.

"I'm glad." she grinned.

She bounced off to tell the others.

* * *

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief once she heard the news.

"Oh, thank god she's okay." she whispered to herself.

Now, what was she thinking about before they came back?

She blushed. Oh right, **that.**

Gathering her courage, she bit the inside of her lip.

" _Fuck it_." she thought, standing and motioning for Jase to come with her.

He stood, looking very confused. She led him to a deserted hallway, and turned back to face him, face red.

She looked to the side, playing with the bottom of her black t-shirt.

"I, um, like you. Romantically, of course." she confessed, not noticing Jase inching closer to her." b-but i-if you don't like me thenI understand Ijusthopewecan-" she was cut off by the feeling of lips against her own, and arms around her waist. Her's flew up to his neck on instinct, and her eyes fluttered shut.

" _I could get used to this._ " she thought to herself.

They both pulled back, panting, but not breaking the position they were in. "How's that for an 'i like you'?" Jase asked her, giving her a smirk as she blushed.

She smiled at him.

"Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She said nothing, just locked lips with him again.

When they finally broke apart, she said, "How's that for a yes?"

Jase just chuckled.

* * *

Lucy sat up, looking to her side where Natsu was sitting. She gave his hand a squeeze

"See? I told you I'd be alright." she smiled.

Natsu just got up, sitting on her bed and hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever pull that again." he whispered into her ear.

She sighed. "I won't."

He pulled back, oynx eyes holding her chocolate brown orbs captive.

"You know what, Luce?" he asked.

Lucy leaned in closer.

"What Natsu?" she asked back.

"I never got to answer to your confession earlier."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what would your answer be?" she asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"I love you, too."

Lucy blushed.

"Well that means I can do this." she smirked, leaning in and kissing him.

His face became pink.

She giggled.

"Hey Luce?" He asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." she smiled.

She pushed him off of the bed, grinning.

"C'mon, we have a party to throw."

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 **Oh my gods, it's done! Alright, get ready for special thanks!**

 **Thank you for reviewing: _cliffhanger2, Akari Matsuko_ , _B.O.B X SOUL, Zodiacsecretskitty, DragonsArePrettyCool, Guest (1), Nekokittygirl, Annis1, MissShadow101449, quadraticutie, Shelly22112, Circus Monster 2002, Watergoddess10, WinterGlaze, ItzSophYT, DaineQueentheNavyRaven, CombustionNation, yepiz4, fairytailcrazyfan, Guest (2), nerdalert999, and Re-ReNerdyGurl._**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, and favorited!**

 **I have other stories that you may like, such as an undertale fanfic, and two Fairy Tail crossovers, with more to come! I also take requests, so feel free to PM me!**

 **Until the next story,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
